Les Enfants de la Lumière
by Tozi
Summary: Suite du Chemin. Maintenant que Harry est guéri, et qu'il a acquis sa magie dans son intégralité, si on retournait s'amuser à Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! C'est le grand retour de Tozi, qui semble avoir retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à son ordinateur, et qui dans la foulée reprend l'activité. (Oui, enfin, on espère, parce que les bacs blancs sont dans pas longtemps quand même…)

Disclaimer : Poursuivons donc les aventures de Harry Potter, à notre guise, par le biai d'une appropriation enjoué et gratuite de l'univers de notre sorcier préféré, dont l'envergure commerciale revient en entier à JKR, sa créatrice.

En avant pour…_Les Enfants de la Lumière _

Que dire…Et bien le titre, comme vous le voyez, est le fruit d'une longue et difficile réflexion. Après Le Chemin, j'avais bien pensé à L'Arrivée, mais si l'on me pardonne l'expression, ça faisait un peu téléphoné comme blague. J'ai donc opté pour Les Enfants de la Lumière. C'est simple, sobre, beau, parfait. Tant pis si ça fait un peu cul-cul sur les bords, je vous signale au passage que le script fait également une peu cul-cul.

Donc, les allergiques à la praline, je vous conseille de consommer cette fic avec modération. Ceux qui ne supportent pas que les histoires finissent bien, pareil.

Par contre, ceux qui sont fans, et qui veulent fonder le fan-club « Tozi est la meilleure »Allez-y, cette histoire est faite pour vous.

Pour les indécis…J'en sais rien. Vous faites comme vous le sentez. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, ce serais sympa que vous lisiez, et que vous me laissiez une petite review en bas, pour que je sache comment je pourrais vous faire tomber dans la catégorie ci-dessus citée.

Hum. Je disais donc.

* * *

Prologue. (de Pro (latin) avant ; et de Logue ( :logos, grec) : discours.) 

Au jour premier de ton apprentissage, tu ouvriras tes yeux à la Lumière, et recevras son bonheur. Sa science te submergera, et ton esprit sera complet.

Au jour second de ton apprentissage, tu entraîneras ton corps aux exercices de la légèreté. Tu apprendras à imiter la lumière en reposant avec respect sur chaque surface de la Terre.

Au jour troisième de ton apprentissage, tu apprendras à répandre ta force sur les cœurs. La Lumière sera libre, et ton esprit avec elle.

Au jour quatrième de ton apprentissage, tu auras la Lumière pour amie, et son service te sera infini. Ton respect pour elle sera immense.

Au jours cinquième de ton apprentissage, la Lumière te portera, et ton âme sera un phare pour celles égarées. Alors seulement tu considéreras ton enseignement comme complet.

Jamais tu ne demanderas à la Lumière de tuer.

Jamais tu ne demanderas à savoir tuer.

Jamais tu ne demanderas à connaître le chemin de ta mort.

Jamais tu ne porteras la main sur tes semblables.

Harry laissa tomber son sac de voyage sur le pas de sa porte. Les appartements qu'il avait occupé à Slendher n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. L'antichambre en tout cas avait toujours la même atmosphère un peu chargée, un peu fraîche et humide qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Dans le salon, par la baie de l'alcôve, il y avait un véritable torrent de rayons dorés qui s'épanchait sur le tapis. Dans la chambre, la fenêtre grande ouverte laissait voler les voilages blancs au dehors, et le lit avait toujours ces draps si particuliers de toile lourde, douce et crémeuse, dont les bords étaient ajourés en une frise discrète et raffinée, sans faire efféminé. Harry se précipita aux toilettes pour une envie urgente, laissant l'elfe de maison qui l'accompagnait s'occuper de ranger sa grosse malle dans l'armoire.

En sortant, il attrapa son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandis – ce qui n'était en rien surprenant – mais il s'était un peu étoffé. Et encore, étoffé n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Loin de nous l'idée qu'Harry soit devenu gras pendant sa retraite sabbatique. Disons qu'Harry n'était plus un squelette avec un peu plus de peau que les autres, mais un jeune homme – enfin – très mince et longiligne. On voyait ses membres fins par les manches courtes de son t-shirt et de son short – pantalon que Mme Lirtel avait coupé, ce qui avait fait hurler Draco et Geoffroy. Il avait des muscles nerveux et maigres, qui formaient comme des bourrelets sur ses os. Il plia les bras, et essaya de faire gonfler ses biceps. Peine perdue, ils restaient lamentablement plats.

Enfin, pas plats, juste…Bref. C'était pas encore le roi de la gonflette.

Il laissa tomber, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il était partit pour une après midi d'ennui très profond. Draco était chez des amis. Si, si, des amis, c'est comme cela que Draco avait qualifié Crabbe et Goyle junior ainsi que Parkinson. Sirius avait mystérieusement disparu dans un endroit mystérieux, et Lucius était dans son bureau, enterré sous une montagne de paperasse ministérielle. Visiblement, Fudge était à la bourre pour la rentrée, et épemchait le trop plein de travail sur ses chers collaborateurs. Donc, embêter Lucius aujourd'hui était synonyme de suicide pur, simple et violent.

Harry ressortit pour aller dans le jardin. Il sauta les marches du perron, fit un salto, et atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe. Il marcha un peu, et s'arrêta près du lac. Il chercha un coin où l'herbe était bien moelleuse, et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit doucement pour une petite sieste. La vie, c'était cool, quand même.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR

* * *

Les Enfants de la Lumière 

Chapitre un.

Séverus faisait comme d'habitude son rapport à Dumbledore sur les informations que les différents espions avaient réussi à rassembler. Il semblerait que Voldemort soit passé par une phase de très violente déprime, voir même dépression. Lucius n'avait rien pu dire, hormis que dans sa colère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sauvagement bousillé un livre d'une valeur inestimable, tant sur le plan tactique que sur le plan monétaire.

La maison du QG, affectueusement surnommée « Le mausolée » par les jumeaux Weasley, était pendant la période de la fin des vacances d'été aussi peuplée que Pré-au-Lard pendant le premier week-end du mois de Septembre. Une colonie de parasite à tignasse rouge avait prit possession de l'étage supérieur, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre provenant de cette partie de la maison :

-Des explosions, de diverses intensités

-Des cris.

-Des malédictions.

-Des sorts.

-Des cavalcades.

-Des pas.

-Des troupeaux de pachydermes dévalant les escaliers.

-Et, parfois, instants bénis – généralement en pleine nuit – le silence.

Là, c'était l'imitation presque réussie d'un hippopotame maladroit dans la cage d'escaliers. Aussi, les cris suivirent : « Fred, Georges, Ginny ! Arrêtez de courir partout, et par pitié tenez vous TRANQUILLES.

-Mais, Maman…Y a Neville, Charlie et Tonks avec nous, et tu ne leur dis jamais rien…

-Je m'en fiche ! Il se passe que vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir fini vos devoirs !!!

-Maman…C'est juste le devoir de Potion…On le fera dans le train…C'est pas très utile, de toute manière.»

La plume de Séverus s'immobilisa dans les airs, et il la serra si fort qu'il fit un magnifique pâté sur le beau rapport de Dumbledore. Il la remit dans l'encrier, repoussa le parchemin, et se leva de manière assez rigide. Cela avait assez duré.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine d'un geste rapide et implacable, et le petit groupe amassé derrière dans le vestibule retint sa respiration devant son apparition apocalyptique. La rouquine responsable de la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase se ratatina derrière Tonks.

Et Séverus parla, d'une voix plus polaire que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais entendu. « Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, vous venez de gagner une démonstration de ce qu'un Maître des Potions peut faire de son art. »

Il en prit deux par les oreilles, et les tira vers les sous-sols. Après avoir traversé maints dédales de couloirs poussiéreux de suintants, ils arrivèrent à une salle assez grande, pleine d'armoires qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Il les transforma en chaises, et leur intima l'ordre menaçant de s'asseoir. Tandis qu'ils frémissaient à la perspective d'être découpé en petits morceaux, il passa dans le laboratoire qui se trouvait juste à côté.

A son retour, il considéra les six personnes tétanisées par l'inquiétude, et sourit cruellement. Il avait dans les mains sept fioles de cristal, et cinq feuilles de ce qui semblait être un carton blanc parfaitement lisse, et sept pinceaux fins. « Bien. Nous allons commencer. Faite grande attention à ce qui va se passer. »

Il prit sa baguette, et transforma une armoire en chien. D'un autre sort, il fit apparaître une barrière pour retenir le chien. Puis, il s'assit sur la dernière chaise. Les fioles, les feuilles et les pinceaux flottèrent sagement devant lui pendant qu'il se tournait vers les spectateurs angoissés, derrière lui. « Tout d'abord, il vous faut faire entrer dans vos petites têtes bien dures qu'être un Maître des Potions n'est pas simplement créer et réaliser des mélanges, mais également les utiliser. Je vais donc vous montrer une technique fort différente de ce que vous connaissez. Par avance, il est complètement inutile d'espérer un jour faire ce que je vais faire, car vous n'avez pas du tout les aptitudes. A présent que vous êtes prévenus, observez attentivement le chien, et écouter ce que je vous explique. Si vous en faite autrement, il se peut fort que je vous mette à la place du chien, dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin votre attention. »

Il déboucha une fiole dont le contenu était rouge, assez liquide et sans odeur.

« Ceci est une Potion de la catégorie PA1, autrement dit, l'une des multiples potions offensives. Le 1 signifie que son niveau de difficulté, tant dans l'usage et la fabrication, est basique pour un individu du niveau d'un Maître. Son matricule, qui lui est propre et assez long, est un code pour décrire les effets. C'est plus court qu'un nom. » Il prit une feuille et un pinceau. Il trempa le pinceau dans la potion, et traça un pentagramme avec un symbole très tordu sur le carton. Puis, il commença à tracer une quantité de petits symboles sur le pourtour du pentagramme.

Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais bientôt, le chien commença à pousser des gémissements pétrifiants, et à se couvrir de blessures légères. Sous les yeux éberlués et horrifiés des spectateurs, le chien fut contraint de s'allonger, et commença doucement à se vider de son sang.

« Bien. Et maintenant, une potion de la catégorie PG1, aux effets curatifs, avec le même matricule que celle que je viens d'utiliser. » Séverus prit un autre pinceau, et le trempa dans une autre potion rouge, un peu plus sombre. Il traça un trait sur les caractères autour de l'étoile, dans le sens inverse de celui dans lequel il les avait tracés. Les blessures du chien se fermèrent, et il se releva pour gambader comme il le faisait précédemment.

« Si j'avais utilisé une potion de guérison d'un autre niveau, ou avec un matricule différent, j'aurais du tracer de nouveau une formule pour annuler le effet de la première. »

N'eut été la respiration frénétique et les couinement du chien, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Séverus savoura ce silence à sa juste valeur, avant de reprendre un autre pot, un autre pinceau et un autre carton. Il redessina le pentagramme, avec le même signe tordu à l'intérieur. « Ceci est une potion de la catégorie PM1. Elle est utilisée pour les enchantements liés aux facultés physiques. »

Le chien se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et esquissa quelques pas de bourrée. « Les potions aux numéros de un à quatre sont les seules à demander un support spécifique pour l'utilisation. Il y a douze catégories qui peuvent être employées sur le sol, les murs, le bois ; peu importe, et quatre qui ne requièrent pas de support. La préparation de ces dernières est particulièrement malaisée, et elles ne peuvent être employées que par le maître des potions qui les a produites. » Séverus avait effectué un premier tour autour du pentagramme. Il en commença un second, et le chien passa du fox-trot au hip-hop.

« Pour diriger l'intervention su un sujet particulier, en l'occurrence, le chien, il faut lier le pentagramme à ce que l'on appelle le syncrogramme. Le syncrogramme est une empreinte psychique possédée par tous les êtres vivants. Pour vous donner un aperçu de leur variation, on peut dire que plus le spécimen est puissant, plus le syncrogramme est compliqué. On apprend à sentir le syncrogramme lors d'une formation à l'Occlumencie et on le représente d'une manière conventionnelle au centre du pentagramme d'action par ce que l'on appelle un syncrographe. »

Séverus changea de potion, et fit disparaître le chien. Il le remplaça par un éléphant, qui se mit aussitôt à barrir. D'un coup de pinceau, avec sa nouvelle potion, il scella la trompe de l'animal. « Ceci est une PMp2. Comme l'animal est plus gros, j'ai besoin d'une potion plus forte, et celle potion me permet également d'agir sur la morphologie de l'animal. »

Séverus continua sa démonstration pendant quelques minutes, alternant les potions et les animaux. Puis, sur le ton d'une plaisanterie mal attentionnée, il leur fit remarquer. « Au fait…Vous savez, avec l'éventail de potion et de formules que j'ai à ma disposition, comment pouvez vous être sûr que ce que vous faites, c'est parce que vous le voulez, ou parce que _je_ le veux ? »

* * *

Harry finissait de boucler sa troisième malle. C'est-à-dire qu'il était assis sur le couvercle, et que Draco repoussait le loquet. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du Survivant, à Slendher. Le mois d'août était déjà bien entamé, et il était temps pour Harry Potter de redevenir Harry Potter. Les Malfoys, enfin, surtout Lucius, avaient insistés pour qu'il garde les vêtements dont il avait fait usage pendant l'année, ce qui voulait dire qu'une bonne partie de l'ancienne garde robe de Draco Malfoy avait été sortie des placards pour être emballée dans trois grosses malles flambants neuves, au grande déplaisir dudit Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy avait également insisté pour lui fournir divers livres sur divers sujet, qui se trouvaient en double exemplaire dans la grande bibliothèque. Harry, bonne pâte, et pas fine bouche pour trois sous avait bien entendu accepté avec un sourire joyeux, et il avait entraîné les deux blonds – c'est-à-dire que Draco avait suivit contraint et forcé – dans une randonnée pédestre tout autour du parc. 

La dite randonnée avait bien sûr comporté ce que toute randonnée doit comporter, à savoir qu'ils avaient eut droit à la course jusqu'en haut de la colline, puis de nouveau jusqu'en bas. (Remportée haut la main par Lucius) Ils avaient ensuite fait un concours d'escalade d'arbres (gagné par Harry). Ils avaient eut un pique nique, dont il n'était rien resté. Et une bataille d'eau, dans le petit ruisseau qui alimentait le lac. Draco avait brillé pendant trois quarts d'heure de lutte acharnée, jusqu'à ce que Lucius introduise la pratique de la magie. Dès lors, Harry s'était retrouvé spectateur d'un combat à mort entre deux générations de Malfoy. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

* * *

Passons sur les moments difficiles de la nouvelle génération, et retrouvons Draco Malfoy dans son lit, le soir, rompu de fatigue. 

Draco Malfoy ne savait que penser.

Harry Potter, il en était certain, était un phénomène ne pouvant être étudié sous un autre angle que celui de la curiosité biologique. Si l'on résumait, Harry c'était pas grand-chose, il y avait deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, un tronc. Jusque là ça allait. Il avait même un nez unique, avec deux yeux et une bouche là où on pouvait s'attendre qu'ils soient, et des cheveux pour couronner le tout. Là s'arrêtait toute ressemblance avec un être humain normal.

Déjà il avait des yeux verts. Des yeux assez verts pour qu'on pense que l'éclair qu'il avait sur le front soit une sorte de panneau indicateur pour dire « Attention, lunette de soleil obligatoires. » Avec des prunelles à ce point étincelantes, on pouvait se demander s'il n'y avait pas un additif radioactif dans ce qu'ingurgitait le gamin.

Ensuite, il avait un sourire contagieux. Assez contagieux, et assez virulent, pour qu'une fois qu'il ai été transmis à Lucius Malfoy, il soit visible pour quelques heures. C'était, pour qui n'avait connaissance que d'un Lucius taciturne et silencieux, le stigmate pour le moins étrange d'un être hors du commun.

Un autre critère particulier de l'espèce formée par l'individu unique d'Harry Potter, était sa manière unique de se tenir debout. Les bras toujours croisés à l'envers, dans le dos, et sur les demis pointes de pieds. On avait l'impression qu'il était toujours près à donner une petit impulsion des jambes pour s'envoler.

Harry Potter de spécifiait des autres êtres humains par son apparent optimisme. Son esprit ne voulait visiblement pas décoller de sept ans d'âge mental, et après tout, l'été, il fait beau, on chante et on danse, et on va faire des randos en famille.

Oui, Harry Potter était surprenant. Pour Draco Malfoy en tout cas.

A présent, si l'on aborde le volet particulier de la relation Lucius Malfoy – Harry Potter, Draco ne répond plus de rien.

Jamais – ô grand jamais – il n'aurait imaginé un jour voir son père grimper à un arbre, ou même s'asseoir dans l'herbe et se servir une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat. Pas dans cette vie-ci, c'est certain. Cependant, voilà. Le phénomène Harry Potter était arrivé, et à présent la vie était presque diamétralement opposée à ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Draco repensa à la bataille d'eau, et au pique nique, et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

* * *

Ali arriva à l'aéroport de Londres à minuit passé de vingt-quatre secondes très exactement. Si le minutage sur le billet indiquait le moment où les roues touchaient le tarmac à l'atterrissage, l'avion était en avance d'un quart d'heure. Si c'était l'heure à laquelle on ressortait du périmètre de débarquement, il était dix minutes et vingt-quatre secondes en retard. 

Ali fixa sa caisse en bois sur le chariot à bagages, et se dirigea, le nez en l'air, vers une sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : rien à moi. (sauf si JKR, dans un élan de bonté, décide de me faire don de son univers…)

* * *

Chapitre trois. 

Harry n'eut strictement rien d'autre à faire que faire signe à Sirius qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte. Après cela, le fantôme souleva simplement les malles, et les déposa doucement dans le vestibule, tandis qu'Harry entrait dans la maison et suspendait sa veste à la patère en forme de corne près de la porte. Le garçon fit ensuite le tour de la pièce du regard.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, sauf peut-être qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de poussière depuis la dernière fois. Il faisait frais, comme toujours dans cette grande maison sombre. Sirius passa immédiatement à l'étage, pour refaire le tour du propriétaire, au cas où quelque chose serait arrivé à la collection de Doxys séchés entreposée au grenier.

Harry quant à lui erra un peu. Ses pas étaient lents, comme ceux d'une personne profondément plongée dans une réflexion intense. Il regardait à peine où il posait les pieds. Il ouvrit les portes, et trouva un mot dans la cuisine, à l'intention de celui-qui-le-trouvera, expliquant que tous étaient sortis, sauf Snape qui travaillait au sous-sol. Harry soupira, prit une bouteille de lait dans le frigo, et en but en grand verre. Il le posa dans l'évier, et se dirigea ensuite de sa démarche rêveuse vers le salon. Inutile d'aller-

KRASCHgnîîîBRAAOUMKLINGbodobodobodbo…toc.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et compta mentalement.

5…4…3…2…1…

« BLACK !!!ESPECE DE SAC INFESTE DE VERMINE ECTOPLASMIQUE !!! »

…0…

_Oui Sévychou ?_

Le cri qui suivit aurait suffit à réveiller une bonne dizaine de morts, si la maison n'avait pas été particulièrement bien insonorisée. Harry retira ses sandales, et replia ses jambes sous lui, s'asseyant sur ses pieds. Il se blottit dans le fauteuil, et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur légèrement vieillie de fumée qui s'en dégageait. Il continua à compter.

10…9…8…7…6…5...

Clic Clac, la porte de la cuisine…

…4…3…

CLAC ! De nouveau la porte de la cuisine. Gnîîî : la porte du salon.

…2…1…

« Potter, je sais pertinemment que les fauteuils n'ont pas de sandales. Levez vous immédiatement et venez réparer le tord qu'a accompli feu votre parrain, pas même cinq minutes après avoir pénétré dans la glorieuse maison de ses ancêtres.

_- Hé ! Pas d'insulte envers mes ancêtres !_ »

…0…

Ainsi donc, à peine cinq minutes après avoir récupéré son titre de Survivant, et toute l'importance que cela lui conférait, à savoir ; Sauveur de l'humanité, Super Héros, Balafré et tout le toutim, Harry Potter se retrouva dans les sous-sols d'une maison insalubre, à nettoyer les conséquences d'une armoire de potions tombée par terre. Sirius était installé sur le lustre, et tenait le bavoir.

Les autres rentrèrent au bout d'une heure environ. L'après midi était ainsi entamée, et le beau temps commençait à tourner de l'œil pour donner un ciel splendide couleur zinc. Au loin, on entendit le tonnerre, et les jumeaux – derniers de la file – étaient à peine à l'abri qu'un rideau dense de pluie se mit à tomber. C'était une pluie d'août, dispersant une atmosphère chaude et moite. Elle tombait si dru qu'on ne voyait plus les bâtiments de l'autre côté de la rue.

Harry se contenta de retrouvailles modestes avec tous ses amis. Il était content de les voir, et il avait reçu une tournée d'étreintes, et d'embrassades, mais l'air était lourd, les gens étaient las, et c'était la guerre. Il resta avec Hermione et Ron, à leur raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant plusieurs mois. Avec tout, Lucius, Draco, Sparrow, Geoffroy, Mme Lirtel et le grand-père. Hermione et Ron lui racontèrent à leur tour. Ils lui montrèrent le cahier, les trois livres spéciaux, lui expliquèrent la carte et les mois qu'il leur avait fallu. Ils lui parlèrent de la Kolin de la Lune, des Kobés de la Terre ; et de ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Il comprit. Il voyait les schémas et les diagrammes du cahier, et les comprenait. Il écoutait leur histoire, et il comprenait. Il entendait Sparrow chanter dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et il comprenait. Rien ne semblait plus naturel que ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre de ses amis.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, à parler de la guerre, de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et de ce que personne ne savait à par eux, et quelques autres. C'était finalement être des amis de nouveau, que partager ensemble les secrets des temps durs. C'était confier sa vie, et la savoir entre de bonnes mains.

La pluie tombait. De la fenêtre où ils étaient installés au rez-de-chaussée, ils l'entendaient frapper le pavé luisant, et les carreaux étaient floués par les myriades de gouttes qui les dévalaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun n'eut peur, aucun ne douta qu'ils y arriveraient. Une nouvelle année commençait, et comme chaque fois, les choses bougeaient.

Les changements, ou plutôt, le changement, se présenta quatre heures plus tard. Il était très exactement dix-neuf heure passées de trente-cinq minutes et vingt-deux secondes. La pluie battait toujours son plein, la lumière était chiche, et les chandelles commençaient peu à peu à s'allumer. Harry était encore en train d'expliquer à ses amis comment fonctionnait exactement sa nouvelle magie.

On frappa à la porte, avec le loquet de cuivre pendu en guise de poignée. Cela sembla faire un bruit assourdissant.

En soi-même, il n'était pas bizarre que quelqu'un toque à une porte. Ça arrive tous les jours. Mais bon. Il y avait le sortilège de Fidélitas, et tout et tout…On pouvait penser que depuis le temps, ceux qui savaient où se trouvait la maison savaient qu'ils pouvaient entrer sans faire de chichis. Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague.

Cinq personnes se précipitèrent dans le hall, baguette brandie. Ils se répartirent autour de la porte, le regard concentré et le sortilège au bout de la langue, tandis qu'un sixième allait à croupetons ouvrir la porte. Elle se rabattit brusquement, et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, un homme entra dans la pièce. Les six personnes qui étaient dans l'entrée ne bronchèrent pas. Elles gardèrent leur position rigide, martiale. L'homme entra donc, et salua à la ronde l'assemblée qui attendait avec angoisse dans le salon et les escaliers. « Salut tout le monde !»

Ce n'était certainement pas un mangemort. Ou alors, c'était un mangemort d'un nouveau genre. D'ordinaire, Voldemort embauchait des gens dont le physique concordait assez avec les profils de seigneur sombre, malin et puissant, ou de brute épaisse, et pas des quidams ressemblant à peu de chose près à un représentant en sacs d'aspirateur…

L'homme portait un pantalon marron, une chemise blanche et une veste légère en coton à carreaux. Il traînait derrière lui un caddie, avec une caisse en bois fixée dessus. Sont visage était moyennement âgé, entre 40 et 50 ans environ. Il n'était ni gros ni maigre, ni musclé ni fluet. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais il n'était pas petit, et il avait un grand sourire. De plus, il était trempé. Molly Weasley, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, regarda les six personnes statufiées dans l'entrée. « Mais…Que… » L'homme se retourna vers elle, puis suivit son regard vers les statues. « Oh ! Oui, pardon, excusez-moi, je suis très distrait. » Il claqua des doigts, et les personne chancelèrent avant de retrouver leur équilibre. De nouveau, elles pointèrent leur baguette sur lui. La porte d'entrée se ferma en claquant. « Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Snape en s'approchant, baguette levée. L'homme sourit, et dit « Je m'appelle Ali. Ali Lekob. Mais vous savez, ça ne va sans doute pas vous aider à déterminer ce que je suis, puisque vous n'avez jamais entendu ce nom.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, il pleut. Et je suis tout mouillé, alors je voulais m'abriter. J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entré. Ensuite, il se trouve que je suis un des Kobés de la Terre, et que vous allez avoir besoin de moi pour gagner la guerre. Peut-être pas autant que de monsieur Potter, mais tout de même. »

Ali avisa la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, et le regard assassin de Snape. Il déglutit et rajouta. « Vous allez avoir besoin de moi _vivant_ bien entendu. »

_Qui c'est ce type ? Hermione, Ron, vous le connaissez, non ?_

Ron et Hermione, suivis de Harry, se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'attroupement. Il passèrent rapidement à l'avant, et regardèrent Ali. Ils lui sourirent. « Salut. T'es super à la bourre, on t'attendait hier. »

Devant les yeux plus qu'ébahis d'une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione et Ron lui donnèrent l'accolade avant de lui présenter Harry Potter. Puis, les quatre personnes passèrent dans le salon, dans l'optique de réchauffer Ali devant le feu, et d'échanger les dernières nouvelles. Molly Weasley décida à ce moment précis de piquer une crise.

« EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN SERAIT ASSEZ AIMABLE POUR M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ??!! »

* * *

Quand Dumbledore arriva ce soir là pour dîner au QG, et participer à la réunion de routine de la semaine, il fut surpris par un spectacle très particulier. Dans le salon, l'intégralité de l'Ordre qui était de garde ce soir là s'était rassemblé, et écoutait parler un homme que le vieux directeur n'avait jamais vu. Il fit connaître sa présence par un raclement de gorge peu esthétique, et s'enquit du pourquoi de cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. L'homme se présenta, et expliqua en deux ou trois phrase ce en quoi consistait un Kobé. Le directeur, très érudit, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en marmonnant que c'était du domaine de l'absurde, que les Kobés avaient disparus depuis très longtemps. Ali sourit mystérieusement. 

« Pas tant que ça, Dumbledore, pas tant que cela. Les Kobés existent encore, ils sont au nombre de cinq. Nous nous sommes juste fait plus discrets, pendant ces dernières décennies.

- Et pourquoi revenir à présent ?

- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer.

- Poursuivez donc, je m'en voudrais de vous interrompre plus longtemps.

- Bon. Donc…Où en étais-je… Ah, Oui. »

Ali se plaça dos à la cheminée.

« Voldemort est très nocif. Je dis cela non seulement dans le sens d'un danger immédiat pour qui ne rentre pas dans le moule du sorcier par excellence, mais aussi pour tout ce qui vit. Les Kobés de la Terre ont été désignés pour prendre soin de la vie, et malgré que nous soyons réduit à un très petit nombre, il nous faut lutter contre Voldemort. Pour cela, nous avons pensé nous allier aux membres survivant de la Kolin de la Lune, Qui elle s'occupe de la sauvegarde du cycle planétaire. »

Ali marqua une pose pour voir si personne n'avait de question.

« Mais nous sommes stoppés. Nous sommes mis en échec par l'incompatibilité de nos pouvoirs avec la nature de Tom Riddle. Il est trop proche de l'immortalité pour que nous puissions l'atteindre de nos forces, qui sont par définition, mortelles. Nous nous sommes alors tournés vers une autre secte. »

Ali marqua un temps, et parcouru l'assemblée du regard.

« Nous avons commencé à lutter contre lui depuis presque quarante années. Lors de la première guerre, nous avions réussi à trouver quelqu'un de cette caste, qui avait accepté de former trois autres personnes pour mettre fin à la montée de Voldemort. Elles sont toutes décédées, de manière très brutale, quand Voldemort a appris qu'il se tramait quelque chose contre lui. Ces personnes portaient le nom d'Adrien, Sylvie, Philippe et Anaïs Malfoy. »

Il y eut une exclamation dans l'assemblée, et puis ce fut le silence de nouveau. Ali soupira en continua. « Elles ne sont pas morte en même temps. Les deux plus jeunes, ceux avec le plus de prédisposition à accomplir ce que l'on attendait d'eux, ont été tués avant de terminer leur apprentissage, tout comme le troisième, quelques années plus tard. La personne qui devait les former est décédée en dernier, il y a un peu moins de trente ans.

Tout sembla perdu alors, car les seules personnes capables de réaliser la tâche presque impossible de canaliser nos pouvoirs jusqu'à Voldemort sont les descendants d'anciens sujets de laboratoire, si l'on peut les nommer ainsi, qui ont développé une forme particulière de magie. A partir des autres personnes rescapées de ces expériences de magie pure, sont également nés les premiers Kobés, et les premiers Kolins. Anaïs de Baline était la dernière des descendantes. Elle avait trouvé par miracle une autre famille de descendant, qui avait évolué en dehors des trois systèmes principaux, vers une technique différente, encore. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à les initier. Retrouver une autre famille ainsi, était presque impossible.

Quelques années plus tard, Harry Potter dissolu une première fois le pouvoir de Voldemort. »

* * *

Voldemort éternua, et resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules. Il jouait de malchance, depuis quelques semaines. D'abord, ce fichu livre qui lui avait enfin de compte réservé une bien mauvaise surprise. Puis, ses troupes étaient incroyablement peu motivées. Peu importe de nombre de Doloris qu'il jetait, il avait été impossible de lancer une attaque décente depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin, il avait attrapé un rhume, à force de déambuler dans les couloirs insalubres de ce château minable qui ne contenait même pas le secret pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute cet insupportable gamin, ce morpion misérable, ce cloporte vicieux, ce concentré de blatte pilées qu'était Potter, à cause duquel son règne ne pouvait pas encore être appelé comme total. 

La vie était dure, quand on était un mage noir.

En plus, c'était très mal payé, et il n'y avait jamais de vacances.

Et puis, on parle pas du look, hein…

uuu

Et voila : p


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE DANS MA BIO (avec pourquoi je suis restée loin longtemps)

Disclaimer. Ce mot fut inventé pour maudire les écrivains comme moi, qui, dans un élan de générosité, poursuivent leur imagination à partir d'un monde déjà établi, et la font partager à qui le veut. En déduire que rien ne m'appartient.

SAUF ! (Car il y a un sauf) Les Kobés, la Kalin, et Les Enfants de la Lumière. (Même si on ne sait pas trop ce que c'est, pour le moment.)

Pour le moment, Ali est seul. Mais…Il y a dix places vides à combler…Qui s'en souvient ?

* * *

**Chapitre quatre.**

Ali s'enveloppa dans la couverture qu'on lui avait donné, et poursuivi d'un air rêveur.

« Pendant quelque jours, aucun de nous n'a voulu y croire. Un enfant, un bébé de quelques mois, avait réussi ce que nous essayions de faire depuis de nombreuses années. Et pas n'importe quel bébé : un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus magique, avec une source de magie comme la majorité des sorciers… Ce n'était pas un bébé « particulier », comme nous, qui souffrons comme d'une dégénérescence de notre système magique. Un bébé lambda, normal, commun, né d'un père et d'une mère, humain et fils d'humain, qui autrement aurait grandi et serait devenu un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Même s'il descendait d'une ancienne rescapée, tout son héritage s'était perdu. »

Ali prit une inspiration, et regarda Harry. Celui-ci, émerveillé, écoutait l'histoire comme les enfants écoutent un conte de fée. Et c'était un peu un conte de fée, tout d'un coup. Plus de prophétie. Plus de sacrifice. Plus de sang, de boucliers, de famille, de Dursleys…Plus de douleur en quelque sorte. Juste le hasard, et le début qui commence par…Il était une fois un bébé. Pas Harry Potter. Même pas Harry Potter. Un bébé. Un bébé qui avait ceci de spécial d'avoir des parents, une maison, un parrain et un oncle, et un ours en peluche.

Un bébé comme tout les autres bébés du monde.

Et à partir de là commençait le conte de fée.

« Il nous fallait comprendre. Rien, n'aurait du permettre à un enfant de battre Voldemort. Une prophétie ne peut pas faire devenir réel ce qui est absurde, et Lily Potter, toute puissante sorcière qu'elle était, n'est pas la seule à s'être sacrifiée pour son enfant. Seulement les faits étaient là. Harry Potter était le seul témoin capable de donner la raison pour laquelle Voldemort était mort. Ou plutôt disparu. »

« Ce serait trop simple de dire que Harry Potter avait un pouvoir caché, que personne ne soupçonnait. Mais nous sommes des scientifiques, des philosophes, et de très bons analyseurs. Harry Potter ne _pouvait pas_ avoir battu Voldemort. Donc il n'avait _pas battu _Voldemort.»

Ali eut un grand sourire triomphant. « Et voilà. C'était aussi simple que cela. Harry Potter n'avait pas battu Voldemort. C'était la seule solution possible. Et il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour reconstruire ce qu'il s'était passé complètement par hasard. »

« Si Harry s'était contenté, par un coup du destin, de trouver la configuration magique permettant de réfléchir le sort de la mort à l'envoyeur, Voldemort serait mort sur le coup, et on aurait retrouvé son corps, et un petit bout de sa magie. Mais Voldemort avait_ disparu_ Pfuiiit…Vaporisé. Donc le sort de la mort avait été utilisé d'une autre manière. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? » Ali s'assura de l'attention de son auditoire.

« Mystère. On a juste trouvé comment. Le reste, c'est sans doute du Hasard avec un grand H »

Ali se leva, et s'approcha de Harry. Il lui tendit la main, et elle s'enveloppa d'un halo vert. Harry se leva également. Quand il tendit la main vers Ali, celle-ci se retrouva également entouré d'un halo vert. Ali sourit. « Le plus beau, dans tout ça, c'est que nous avons découvert que Voldemort avait créé la personne qui le détruirait, tout seul, sur l'avis d'une voyante un peu bigleuse. »

Il prit la main de Harry, et tourna la paume vers le plafond. « L'entraînement que tu as suivi est presque le même que celui subit par les quatre Malfoys décédés il y a trente ans. Il est moins complet, mais c'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin. C'était le seul moyen de te séparer de l'idée que tu avais un lien avec Voldemort. C'était aussi le seul moyen d'amener ta magie à ressembler le plus possible à celle qu'elle était lorsque tu étais enfant. »

------------------------------------------

Voldemort éternua, et se moucha violemment. Il avait fait torturer l'équipe responsable de l'aménagement du château. Bien. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve d'urgence un couvreur pour réparer le toit qui fuyait comme une passoire dès qu'il tombait quelques gouttes. Il _devait_ y avoir quelqu'un de capable, dans ce château. Lui, il n'y arrivait plus.

Il avait le rhume, le premier en soixante ans, il avait des serviteurs incapables, et un château merdique. Si seulement Séverus n'avait pas été un traître. Lui, au moins, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, d'être un mage noir.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un deuxième classe tremblant annonçant d'une voix tremblante. « Maître, Lucius Malfoy demande que vous le receviez. »

Le sorcier blond apparu, et Voldemort failli l'embrasser. Un gros éternuement l'en empêcha.

Lucius regarda le mage noir presque avec pitié, et sortit une fiole de sa poche. « J'ai entendu parler de vos ennui de santé, mon Maître. Puis-je vous proposer ceci. » Voldemort lui arracha presque la fiole des mains, et la vida d'une gorgée. Peu après, il se tournait de nouveau vers lui, et lui souriait d'un air dément.

« Mon cher et fidèle serviteur, quel plaisir de te revoir enfin. Quelles nouvelles au Ministère ? »

Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent dans des salles plus petites. Maintenant que son bras droit était revenu, et allait s'occuper de tous les problèmes d'intendance, Voldemort pouvait reprendre sa croisade contre le Bien, pour la suprématie du Mal, et redorer son image de tyran sanguinaire. Que pourrait-il bien faire sans Lucius Malfoy ? L'homme valait bien le prix exorbitant qu'il le payait après tout.

------------------------------------------

Les tours de Poudlard se dressaient, bien hautes dans la chaleur étouffante du soir d'été. Les neuf personnes, debout à l'orée de la forêt Interdite, stoppèrent leur marche, et regardèrent le soleil se coucher par delà le château. Elle voyageait depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines pour certaines d'entre elles, et elles étaient un peu fatiguées.

Elles sentirent la magie remonter le long de leurs jambes et elle leur confirma que le temps était proche. Bientôt, leur lutte prendrait fin.

Elles échangèrent des regards sous leurs capuchons, puis se dirigèrent vers un endroit abrité de la berge du lac. Elles plantèrent leurs tentes, allumèrent les réchauds, et se reposèrent de leur périple.

-----------------------------------------

Dumbledore regarda d'un air blasé le livre qui était posé devant lui, et le referma avec plus de brutalité qu'il n'était en vérité nécessaire. A quoi cela pouvait il bien servir, puisque de toute manière, il s'était trompé. Lui. Albus Dumbledore, et tout la ribambelle de prénoms qu'on lui avait affublé à sa naissance. Il avait eut tout faux. Que des erreurs. Zéro pointé, le Dumbledore, l'invincible Directeur de Poudlard.

Et pourtant, même s'il était vexé comme un pou, il ne pouvait être amer, à propos de son erreur. Ça simplifiait tellement les chose, après tout, qu'Harry ne soit pas « unique ». Qu'il ne soit pas le seul en cause dans la première disparition de Voldemort. Ça permettait de se laisser une marge d'erreur. Petite, mais une marge d'erreur possible. Et puis, Voldemort serait beaucoup moins suspicieux de la tactique d'approche de l'Ordre, maintenant que l'attention n'était plus focalisée sur Harry.

Qui irait se soucier d'un camp de randonneurs en Écosse après tout ?

Il avait rencontré les autres membres de la secte des Enfants de la Lumière. Il y avait dix membres, en tout. L'union des Kobés et de la Kalin. Tous des gens très étranges et courtois ; qui communiquaient entre eux par des sons aigus et distordant, et qui pourtant maniait l'anglais avec tant de facilité qu'on se demandait pourquoi il n'empruntait pas tout simplement ce langage.

Dumbledore poussa un gros soupir, et lissa sa barbe. Il avait commis une erreur si grossière, que pour la première fois en des années il avait eut honte. Il avait pris une prédiction pour argent comptant. Vrai ou fausse, une prédiction n'était jamais une prédiction. C'était l'interprétation de signaux magiques par le ou la voyant(e). Et qu'on soit une bonne, ou une mauvaise voyante, des signaux restait des signaux, et peu importent le nombre de signaux qu'on reçoive, l'interprétation est une chose complètement subjective. Et Merlin sait que Sybille Trelawney recevait peu de signaux, et avait donc du mal à les interpréter.

Bref.

Dumbeldore se replongea dans l'études des périmètres de Poudlard, chose que personne n'avait étudié depuis…Oulàa…Au moins quatre cents ans.

--------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy relut la lettre de son fils deux fois, avant de la mettre dans le tiroir de son bureau. Ainsi, Harry avait quitté le manoir sans encombre. Il allait de nouveau être tout seul.

Il se leva avec grâce, et s'approcha de la bibliothèque dans son bureau. Il y avait là les années de comptes investies dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Les bulletins de notes de son fils, et les diplômes des universités qu'il avait lui-même fréquenté. Les factures des cinq dernières années. Les assurances diverses. Quelques livres.

Les cinq Livres de la Lumière.

Le livre d'illusions basiques et mineures que Potter avait utilisé pour la première farce de l'année.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Comme dans tous les autres chapitres. Vous les lisez, les disclaimers, ou pas ? Je me suis toujours posé la question.

...XXX...

grand roulement de tambour, trompettes + cor de chasse J'ai le grand honneur et l'immense joie que je suis désormais assistée d'une grande inquisitrice des structures syntaxiques, morphologiques et phonétique de notre belle langue française, j'ai nommé Dalou28. Merci, Dalou, merci beaucoup, avec toi mes textes ne seront plus plain de fote et plu compré en cible. (comme vous pouvez sans doute le remarquer, cet ajout a été fait après la relecture. c'est pour un effet de contraste artistique des plus impréssionnant.)

* * *

Chapitre cinq. Ou, Le Cauchemar de Séverus Snape. 

Severus Snape portait sur le bras gauche ce que le commun des sorciers appelait La Marque des Ténèbres. Même les sorciers de la lumière prononçaient ce terme avec un tel respect qu'on pouvait sentir les majuscules : le « L » de « La », pour montrer qu'il s'agissait bien de cette marque et pas d'un tatouage quelconque ; le « M » de « Marque », pour montrer qu'elle inspirait une telle crainte qu'on tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, comme si La Marque était un être indépendant du personnage la portant avec une volonté propre, et qui lui permettait de passer du vulgaire nom commun à un nom propre (merci Dalou)… et le « T » de « Ténèbres », pour révéler que plus la chose est néfaste, plus on la respecte, paradoxalement de ce qui est bienfaisant et utile… comme un paillasson, par exemple ; un paillasson, ça évite des heures de ménage, mais on n'en prend pas soin. Quittons là un domaine de réflexion qui n'a strictement rien à faire dans cette histoire. Ce qu'il fallait retenir, c'était que l'on pouvait être un Mangemort de bas étages, avec peu sinon pas du tout de talent mais il demeurait que lorsque l'on portait sur le bras une Marque des Ténèbres tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentifiée par Voldemort en personne, c'était la classe !

Severus Snape, donc, avait été un mangemort ridicule à en mourir de rire, portait sur son bras Laterrible Marque. Cette Marque, en fin de compte, ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis monstres. D'abord, il avait pendant une bonne partie de sa vie sacrifié ses après-midi de libres à l'étude et à la réalisation de potions particulièrement nauséabondes pour un Maître au moins aussi nauséabond que les potions qu'il commandait. Ensuite, il avait été obligé, sous l'ordre de ce même maître, de sacrifier une carrière sensationnelle de conférencier respecté pour s'enterrer dans un collège au beau milieu de l'Ecosse. Vous savez, le coin où il y a trois fois plus de moutons que d'habitants humains– et on ne parle même pas de sorciers.

Pour finir, il y avait les cauchemars.

Severus Snape, depuis qu'il avait quitté le service de Voldemort, n'était donc plus un Mangemort – même si théoriquement, il en était toujours un, puisqu'il portait toujours la Marque – mais il faisait encore pas mal de cauchemars… des cauchemars, somme toute normaux, où il était soit broyé, laminé, noyé, torturé, découpé, éviscéré, scalpé, aplati, dévoré, brûlé, transpercé, atomisé, fondu, cuit, empalé, décapité, énucléé, moulu, brisé, déchiré, chatouillé, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Et puis il y avait les cauchemars pas normaux, où il se retrouvait soudainement l'ami inséparable de Potter, intégré au Trio fantastique, félicité par Dumbledore, et récompensé par l'ordre de Merlin, première classe.

Quand c'était ce genre de cauchemar, il se réveillait au matin, en sueur, l'estomac retourné, et la respiration sifflante.

Dumbledore lui avait dit que sa propension à faire des cauchemars, notamment ceux de la catégorie normale, venait sans doute de Voldemort lui-même, qui lui faisait payer en partie sa traîtrise par ce genre de vision. En son for intérieur, Severus Snape trouvait cela particulièrement mesquin et minable de la part d'un seigneur sombre de son envergure. Cependant, le cauchemar que Severus Snape fit la nuit du Dimanche premier Septembre au Lundi deux Septembre –c'était un cauchemar, puisqu'il venait obligatoirement de Voldemort (pas moyen qu'il ait rêvé ça tout seul) – pulvérisait littéralement tout ce que Severus savait des cauchemars.

Cela commençait normalement, et présentait un endroit particulièrement confortable – un marais, un cimetière, une cave, une oubliette, une salle du trône (Voldemort _adorait _les salles avec un trône quelconque à l'intérieur) – où il était présent, entouré d'une flopée de mangemorts à l'air patibulaire. Cette fois-ci, bizarrement, il portait sa chemise de nuit, et non pas une de ses habituelles robes noires. Cette réalisation le mit fortement mal à l'aise. Il aimerait bien au moins être décent le jour de sa mort.

Un autre détail inhabituel le frappa. Aucun mangemort ne semblait lui porter attention. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit vaniteux, mais un Snape en chemise de nuit, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. Bref, l'attention générale était tournée vers Voldemort, qui lui-même ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. De plus, malgré le fait que la scène soit en extérieur, et que début septembre (Les nuits sont fraîches en Écosse !), il n'avait absolument pas froid. De même, le sol gravillonné ne blessait pas du tout ses pieds. Même si c'était bien venu, c'était bizarre…

À ce moment-là, Severus se rendit compte que pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait une vision et non Potter. En effet, le gamin se trouvait juste devant lui, en sandales, short et t-shirt, les cheveux négligés comme à son habitude. À la droite de Voldemort, Severus reconnut Lucius Malfoy à ses longs cheveux blonds, que l'aristocrate ne pouvait se résoudre à couper, tant pis si cela balançait son anonymat aux orties.

Potter était complètement immobile. Il ne semblait même pas respirer. Même la légère brise qui faisait se mouvoir les longues robes noires ne semblait l'atteindre. Severus essaya d'attirer son attention, mais ce fut peine perdue. Sa main passa au travers quand il tenta de la poser sur son épaule. Puis, Potter se baissa, posant ses mains à plat juste devant ses pieds. Severus n'était pas sûr que l'original possède une telle souplesse, même si cet avorton avait réservé des surprises.

Lentement, Potter fit décoller ses pieds du sol et monta ses jambes tendues à la verticale au dessus de sa tête en un équilibre parfait. Voldemort, et les mangemorts, médusés, le regardèrent faire quelques pas sur les mains, puis se projeter d'une flexion des genoux en un salto presque complet et atterrir sur ses pieds, juste sous le nez de Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula précipitamment d'un pas, tira sa baguette en un éclair, et proféra le sort le plus terrible qu'il fut jamais donné à entendre aux oreilles des sorciers : Le sort de la mort. Le rayon vert fusa vers l'adolescent et le traversa, poursuivant sa course vers Severus. Au grand soulagement de celui-ci, le sort le traversa également. Voldemort poussa un juron, et répéta plusieurs fois l'opération. Peine perdue, Potter continuait ses acrobaties l'air de rien, faisant des grimaces.

« Dis-moi, t'es lent Voldemort,

Car malgré tous tes sorts,

Je suis bien vivant encore.

Pas un sorcier qui se respecte,

Dans cette pantomime de secte,

Pas de quoi tuer un insecte.

Regarde, je danse et je vis ;

Et devant moi tu fuis

Jusqu'au bout de ta nuit. »

Severus pensa brusquement au début de l'année précédente, quand Voldemort avait été l'objet d'une farce du même acabit. Il avait été mis au courant par Dumbledore, qui lui-même avait reçu l'information de la part du mystérieux espion qui avait pris sa place. Potter passait entre les Mangemorts, apparaissant, disparaissant, chantonnant toujours, et agaçant les sorciers déjà irritables et irrités.

« Merlin que vous êtes lents,

C'est plus que navrant,

Pire que des enfants.

Dites-moi, les Sangs-Purs

Faut réagir, c'est sûr,

Un conseil : la vie ça s'assure.

Comment voulez vous gagner,

Si je peux vous dépasser

Sans que vous réagissiez ? »

Severus était maintenant très curieux de savoir qui avait mis au point cette petite farce. L'illusion était d'encore meilleure qualité que la précédente, les gestes du garçon étaient plus fluides, naturels malgré la rapidité et l'extravagance de certaines cabrioles.

« Voyons voir, les gars

Les leçons que vous n'avez pas,

Je vais vous en donner trois.

Je suis sympa, pas vrai ?

Pour les réflexes, c'est fait,

Vous êtes de vieux navets.

Au réveil, dix flexions,

Voici ma prescription

Pour être le meilleur dans l'action. »

De plus, si le sorcier était encore en état de faire quelque chose ce genre, c'est que c'était totalement intraçable comme type de magie. Snape espérait que ce n'était pas Potter, ça lui aurait fait mal d'avoir de l'estime pour lui.

« Pour traiter la bedaine,

Il y a des exos par centaines

Faites des abdos, une dizaine,

Perte de poids assurée.

Ce serait une vraie pitié,

De se ruiner la santé,

De crever d'une attaque.

Or, facile d'être cardiaque

Quand vous êtes patraque. »

Certes, de nombreux Mangemorts présentait un embonpoint certain. Peu étaient vraiment gros, mais le surpoids était une menace courante quand on avait peu d'exercice. En effet, comme beaucoup de sorciers, ils se reposaient uniquement sur la magie, peu faisaient un sport de manière assidue après être sortis du collège. Severus Snape lui-même, hormis quelques mouvements de gymnastiques matinaux, n'avait que rarement l'occasion de se dépenser physiquement.

« Pour parachever tout ça,

Finis les repas trop gras.

Voici le régime, écoutez-moi.

Le matin, céréales et jus d'agrumes

A midi, viande maigre plus légumes

Le soir, de la soupe, et que ça fume !

Le tout sans sels ni sucres ajoutés,

Votre corps va vous remercier !

Peut-être alors, vous m'attraperez. »

Potter fit une dernière pirouette et disparut dans un nuage de fumée théâtral, accompagné d'un roulement de tambour et d'un coup de cymbale. Severus se redressa dans son lit, profondément perplexe. Il se rallongea et regarda son réveil. Il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle il se levait d'ordinaire. Il éteignit son réveil, se leva et décida qu'il allait faire un peu plus attention à comment il se nourrissait en remarquant que son pantalon de pyjama le serrait plus qu'au début des vacances. Pourtant, tous ses pantalons de pyjama étaient les mêmes.

A peu près deux heures plus tard, en sortant de la Grande Salle, il croisa Potter. Le sourire réjouit de celui-ci le laissa supposer que le garçon aussi avait assisté au rêve, dans une dimension différente encore.

A midi, Dumbledore était mort de rire à la vue du moindre plat de courgettes. Minerva le regardait d'un air perplexe et tentait, vainement, de percer le secret de son hilarité. Le vénérable directeur essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire en arrivant à l'histoire exacte. Il lui promit de lui montrer ce qui avait déclenché sa bonne humeur.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, après le dîner, que Dumbledore s'approcha de Severus. « Mon garçon, le farceur de l'année dernière a encore frappé. Il a rendu visite cette nuit à Voldemort.

- Je sais, Albus. Voldemort m'a par inadvertance laissé assister à ce spectacle pitoyable.

- Aah…Fabuleux. J'aurais aimé y être. Harry aussi l'a vu et a trouvé cela d'un goût tout à fait charmant, comme moi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Que cette expérience pathétique peut mettre en danger la personne qui la tente. Savez-vous qui est l'irresponsable qui en est la cause ?

- Harry m'a avoué être à l'origine de la farce de l'année dernière. Mais cette nuit, il dormait.

- Comment s'y est-il pris ?

- Oh, avec l'aide de notre espion et d'un livre rarissime, unique, il me semble, que cet espion possède. »

Severus ne décoda vraiment ce que le directeur avait voulu dire qu'au moment de se coucher. Il gémit d'affliction et tira un trait définitif sur tout espoir qu'il avait de revoir un jour le Lucius Malfoy qu'il connaissait.

Chez lui, Lucius Malfoy passait une main soigneuse sur son livre. Une vraie trouvaille, ce bouquin. Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'il le possédait. En fait, il comprenait maintenant l'affection toute particulière qu'Harry vouait aux blagues. C'était très divertissant.

Il ouvrit un nouveau chapitre et commença à prendre des notes et à faire des calculs. Tout de même, la comptine était drôle, bien sûr, mais il espérait que personne ne tomberait jamais sur le papier qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

* * *

Et voilà. vous pouvez admirer un nouveau chapitre. Pour les amateurs, sachez que DEUX chapitre de Of Western Stars sont en cours de relecture. Ils seront donc publié sitôt que Dalou me les aura renvoyé. (olalala. j'ai passé trois heures à me demandé comment je l'accorde, ce participe...c'est dramatique , non?) 

Tozi


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Même si je suis blonde, je ne suis en rien aussi riche qu'elle, et par bonheur, je suis plus jeune…

Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une mise à jour exceptionnelle. J'ai ramassé tous les petits bouts que j'avais écrits pendant les quelques mois que j'ai passé en fac, je les ai collés ensemble, et je les ai faits tapé par une copine en communication et gestion qui n'a rien à faire…Merci à elle. Pour les fans de SATS , et de OWS, il faudra attendre un chouia, que je passe mes partiels (…en janvier. PITIE NE ME TUEZ PAS !!!!)

Merci, encore et toujours merci à Dalou ma bêta, sans qui...et bien non, en fait, vous n'avez pas du tout envie de savoir ce qui se passerait sans elle.

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir fait la connaissance de l'Ordre de Phénix, Ali Lekob avait décidé qu'il aimait bien Harry. C'était un garçon agréable, poli, rigolo, charmant et assez intelligent pour faire partie de la catégorie restreinte de personnes qui semblent ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que plaire. Bien sûr, il avait des défauts. Harry Potter était humain.

Et à la seconde même où Ali Lekob se faisait cette réflexion, il apparaissait comme clair qu'Harry Potter pouvait être un être humain très irritant quand il le voulait. Ali Lekob avait passé de longs après-midi avec Harry, à tenter de lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il se passait exactement, et comment il allait falloir triompher de l'horrible seigneur noir qui faisait tache dans le monde doré de la Sorcellerie. Harry, généralement, s'endormait au bout d'un quart d'heure, mais le cachait si bien qu'Ali ne s'en apercevait pas.

Le vingt-trois septembre, trois semaines après la rentrée, Harry Potter était introuvable. Il avait aperçu Ali alors que le sorcier le cherchait pour son après-midi de stage de Sauveur du monde sorcier, et s'était esquivé d'une pirouette avant qu'Ali n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit… car le côté agaçant d'Harry était sa capacité fulgurante à se transformer en courant d'air.

Une mauvaise habitude sans doute piquée chez son parrain, et le sorcier chez qui il avait passé un an. Harry semblait avoir acquis la faculté de passer à travers les murs de pierre, et à voyager rapidement du monde de la concentration à celui du rêve. Et le plus grave était qu'il ne réalisait généralement pas combien c'était énervant pour la personne qui tentait de garder son attention. Et s'il s'en apercevait, il trouvait cela encore plus amusant.

Finalement, il aurait dû rester chez lui, en Irlande. Le travail de Sauveur du monde adjoint était trop mal rémunéré et les collègues avec lesquels il était bloqué n'arrêtaient pas de poser problème. Parfois les uns après les autres, parfois tous en même temps, et là c'était l'enfer.

Prenez Severus Snape. Ali pensait qu'une fois la surprise passée, le maître des Potions serait capable de lui adresser autre chose qu'un regard noir. Eh bien non !

Prenez Sirius Black. Vous auriez pensé qu'ayant l'éternité devant lui, il aurait pu décider de consacrer un peu de temps à l'étude d'un problème – ce qu'il n'avait aucun problème à faire avec Harry – mais il s'était bizarrement révélé introuvable lorsqu'il s'était agi d'aller prendre la température de l'ambiance chez les géants. Sous prétexte qu'on en avait plus besoin.

Prenez Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger. Gentil Ron et gentille Hermione qui avaient jusque là fait tout ce qu'il leur avait demandé de faire. Eh bien ils disparaissaient avec Harry dès qu'on parlait de méditation, entraînement, ou de quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas discussion animée, ou amusement. La dernière fois, on les avait retrouvés tous les trois dans le lac. Hermione avait performé un sort assez puissant pour chauffer l'eau sur une surface assez grande, et ils apprenaient à Harry à nager. A nager ! En septembre !

Prenez par exemple Albus Dumbledore, éminent directeur de l'éminente école de Poudlard. Eh bien depuis qu'Harry était revenu sous sa garde, sa consommation de bonbons au citron avait triplé, et il passait son temps avec l'adolescent à mettre au point des blagues et jeux de mots stupides, plus bêtes encore que les farces dans les sachet de Chwingalax, le chewing-gum des étoiles.

Non, décidément, Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un Sauveur. Pour le moment, il était surtout le grain de riz proverbial sur lequel tout le monde s'étouffait. Et il était souvent la goutte – tout aussi proverbiale – qui faisait déborder le vase.

Le dernier grand événement en date avait été quand il avait bondi sur Draco Malfoy alors que ce dernier sortait de la Grande Salle, armé d'un couteau à beurre, et de mimer un assassinat en bonne et due forme. L'héritier de Lucius Malfoy – homme peu commode si Ali était bien informé – avait frôlé d'un cheveu la crise cardiaque, et avait proféré des imprécations si grossières qu'elles auraient sans doute fais rougir le plus bête et le plus rustre des Mangemorts.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelqu'un qu'Ali aimait beaucoup, et c'était précisément Lucius Malfoy. Il avait brièvement rencontré l'espion la veille de la rentrée, et avait immédiatement décidé que si, au lieu de vivre au fin fond de l'Irlande, il avait été de rang royal (au moins), il aurait aimé être comme lui. C'était un homme grand, assez beau – si on prenait apollon comme standard – très instruit et redoutablement intelligent. Son caractère n'avait malheureusement rien d'amène, mais comme Ali détestait toute forme de compagnie prolongée, un caractère de troll serait pour lui un autre avantage. Comment Lucius Malfoy –Lucius Malfoy ! – avait-il fait pour supporter Harry Potter pendant un an restait un mystère.

« Quand même ! Un an avec Lucius Malfoy ! Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été toi.

- Oh…Et ben tu te serais sans doute amusé sur le terrain de Quidditch, et les milliards d'autres trucs intéressants dans la maison, avant d'aller t'affaler dans un canapé et de commander douze kilos d'éclairs au chocolat et de muffins au caramel. » Le rouquin en face d'Harry sembla réfléchir, puis sourit.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'aurais fait ça. »

Le trio était assis – allongé éparpillé, avachi – dans la seconde salle secrète qu'Hermione avait découvert pas très loin de la Salle sur Demande. Il y avait des poufs si énormes que lorsqu'Harry avait sauté dessus, il avait presque disparu dedans. Il lui avait fallu l'aide de ses deux amis pour en sortir. La pièce était de petites dimensions. A part les poufs (au nombre de trois) et une petite table avec un vase de fleurs dessus, il n'y avait rien. Hermione posa son sac au sol, et croisa ses pieds sous elle. « Alors, c'était comment chez les Malfoys ? »

Harry eut un air rêveur. Même si, en fin de compte, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa physionomie, on avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose de très agréable était en train de lui arriver. « C'était….Bien.

- Je vois ça, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi exceptionnel que Malfoy le laisse sentir ?

- Cette maison…enfin, les maisons…C'est un rêve. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais rêvé. » Ses amis le dévisagèrent, curieux. Il poursuivit « Vous savez, quand on est petit, sale et affamé, enfermé dans un placard noir, et qu'on rêve à une maison, ou à plusieurs maisons, qui seraient à nous et qu'on partagerait avec des gens qu'on aime…Et bien c'est ça. Ces baraques…Les résidences Malfoy, les trois où j'ai été, ce sont des rêves de gosse. C'est tellement fantastique qu'on se croirait dans un décor de film, sauf que c'est pour de vrai. »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore ne regrettait plus depuis longtemps de ne plus être en charge de l'élimination de Voldemort. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour ses loisirs, et il dormait mieux la nuit. De plus, il avait des discussions tout à fait charmantes avec Harry ; chose qu'il n'aurait pu se permettre s'il avait été encore accaparé par ce gamin ultra-psychotique qu'était Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il avait par exemple appris beaucoup au sujet de ce que l'on pouvait appeler la magie déphasée, ou désynchro, comme Ali persistait à l'appeler.

Non, Harry et lui-même préféraient utiliser le nom de Woosh.

Le Woosh était utilisé par Harry en combinaison avec sa propre drôle de magie. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le nom, à partir du bruit que faisait le phénomène. Si Dumbledore avait bien compris – et il aimait penser que c'était le cas – le Woosh était d'origine exo-corporelle. Il était produit par le monde environnant, et se manifestait sous forme de pulsations magiques d'intensité variable selon le lieu géographique où se trouvait le receveur, ou l'intercepteur du Woosh. La seule condition pour pouvoir utiliser le Woosh, c'est-à-dire emmagasiner la pulsation et l'émettre en temps désiré sous forme de sort, était d'avoir à l'origine une puissance très importante. Cela permettait d'utiliser la magie sans écorner la quantité du sorcier, et donc de pratiquer plus longtemps à grande intensité sans fatigue ni risque. Le rêve de tout sorcier.

D'après Harry, Dumbledore aurait pu utiliser le Woosh s'il n'avait été trop vieux pour s'adapter à un nouveau système de gestion des quantités magiques de son organisme. Toujours selon Harry, il y avait à ce jour quinze personnes capables d'utiliser le Woosh.

Les dix Enfants de la Lumière, Harry, Lucius Malfoy – quoiqu'à relativement faibles doses – Draco Malfoy s'il continuait à s'entraîner, Jondar Marvocq – qui n'interviendra plus dans cette histoire – et bizarrement (mais là encore il y avait une nuance), Séverus Snape.

* * *

Laure Polone était une Maître des Potions avant d'être un Kobé de la Terre. Elle avait bien sûr un système magique différent du commun des sorciers, mais l'intérêt tout scientifique produit par la proximité inhabituelle de Séverus Snape ne touchait que la fibre « normale » de son être. Séverus Snape, le Maître des Potions le plus brillant du siècle, et de pas mal de siècles précédents. Il était hors de question qu'elle rate la chance exceptionnelle qu'elle avait de converser avec lui. Tant pis pour Ali s'il avait besoin d'aide ; aujourd'hui, Laure Polone n'était pas disponible. Elle servait la science.

Ainsi donc elle poursuivait un tout bonhomme de chemin dans les cachots. Les murs étaient sombres et froids et les torches fixées sous les corniches peinaient à rendre plus chaleureux les lieux volontairement inhospitaliers qui, selon les dires du Directeur, abritaient les trois laboratoires qu'utilisait Séverus Snape pour sa recherche.

Trois laboratoires. Laure ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver à cette idée. Si seulement elle pouvait être assez brillante pour recevoir assez d'argent afin de financer TROIS laboratoires. Et des laboratoires où avaient travaillé tous les grands noms de la Potion ! Salazard Serpentard lui-même, qui sait !

Laure arriva devant une porte noire et blindée. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, ni de serrure ni de gonds. Elle la fixa avec circonspection. Elle avait bien sûr espéré trouver la porte ouverte, ce qui aurait indiqué une certaine volonté de la part de l'Occupant d'engager des rapports humains. Elle sentit au travers de ses semelles une brusque poussée magique. Abasourdie, elle attendit quelques secondes, et le phénomène se reproduisit. Elle l'avait déjà senti souvent, à Poudlard plus qu'ailleurs, mais jamais par le sol. Le Woosh, comme l'appelait le jeune Potter, ne se percevait – à sa connaissance – que par voie aérienne.

Elle frappa et attendit un moment. Elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un grogner et des pas très légers derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Séverus Snape parut. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Laure ne l'avait pensé. Il passait à peine par la porte, qui même si elle était basse, n'était en rien faite pour un nain. Elle récupéra rapidement ses esprits en le voyant la toiser d'un regard noir. Elle mit son plus beau sourire et se présenta d'une traite. Lui ne bougea pas et semblait attendre plus ou moins patiemment quelque chose. Laure sentit une goutte de sueur très froide dégouliner lentement le long de son échine. Séverus Snape soupira. « Mademoiselle, j'ai très bien compris qui vous êtes, mais cela ne m'indique en rien les raisons pour lesquelles vous me dérangez en plein travail. »

Un petit torrent de sueur glacé descendit le long du dos de Laure.

« Euh…Eh bien… » Au diable la retenue. « En fait, je travaille moi-même dans le domaine des potions, je suis dans l'équipe du Dr. Maxime Brouet, du laboratoire normal de Ste Mangouste, et comme nous nous intéressons beaucoup à votre travail, j'avais l'intention de profiter de mon séjour à Poudlard pour… m'informer sur…vos méthodes. » Il y eut de nouveau un silence, qui dura beaucoup trop longtemps selon Laure. Puis le grand Maître des Potions eut un sourire absolument terrifiant – d'ailleurs ce n'était même pas un sourire, c'était une grimace qui aurait fait s'enfuir un épouvantard de terreur.

« Le Laboratoire normal de Maxime Brouet, hein…Entrez, ça me changera des Septièmes années extraordinaires… » Et Laure Polone entra dans le premier laboratoire de Séverus Snape. C'était vraiment la caverne d'Ali Baba pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait un chouia. La pièce était grande, assez sombre, et avait un plafond très haut. Il y avait des livres sur tous les murs, protégés par d'épaisses portes de verre. Laure réussit à attraper quelques titres, et deux au moins étaient dans une langue complètement inconnue. Elle regarda sur les trois tables en U dispersées dans la salle, et répertoria deux montages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et trois qu'elle n'avait vus que dans des livres. Dans chaque angle, il y avait une grosse armoire. Dans le deuxième laboratoire, il y a avait autant de tables, mais les livres sur les étagères avaient été remplacés par des bocaux en faïence blanche et bleue, et quelques pots de verres où nageaient des bouts de tentacules bizarres dans une sorte de gelée transparente.

La pièce était plus sombre et un peu plus fraîche que la précédente. Laure remarqua des évacuations d'eau aux pieds des tables. L'une de ces tables était éclairée par deux grosses lampes en cuivre et était couverte de pile de livres et de quelques parchemins. Il y avait un fauteuil devant une partie dégagée. Sur les autres tables, elle distingua divers mortiers, cuves à décoction, alambics, cristallisoirs et ampoules. Il y avait une table avec un présentoir à couteaux, et les multiples lames accrochaient la lumière des lampes en formant des sourires inquiétants.

En entrant dans la dernière salle, il dit. « Le premier labo est pour les recherches déjà avancées, et la réalisation de potions assez complexes parce que c'est la plus proche de la sortie. J'ai déjà eu des accidents en fin de réalisations qui nécessitent un retrait immédiat. Le deuxième labo est essentiellement là pour la recherche sur les ingrédients à l'état pur, et ici, ce sont les réalisations normales, et les expérimentations. »

La salle était la plus éclairée des trois, et de même taille. Il y avait cinq longs établis, et quatre feux assez forts. Comme dans les autres salles, le plafond haut et voûté comprenait de larges tuyaux d'aération. Au fond, il y avait un plan de travail avec un gros évier et des piles de chaudrons sales (taille 1 pensa Laure machinalement). Par ses semelles, elle sentit de nouveau ce Woosh particulier. Toutes les installations lui étaient connues dans cette salle, et elle peinait à croire que ce laboratoire, équipé comme il l'était, n'était qu'une salle d'expérimentation. Elle eut soudain très envie d'aller voir dans les armoires de la première salle ce que Poudlard mettait à la disposition de ses Maîtres ; mais elle n'osa pas.

Sur les quatre feux, il y avait quatre chaudrons qui bouillonnaient. Ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle le sut facilement car c'était exactement ce sur quoi elle travaillait à Ste Mangouste. C'étaient des bases de potions curatives de la catégorie PC6, des potions très puissantes, toutes réalisées sur la même base. « J'étais en train de terminer une petite expérience pour appuyer la suite d'une de mes recherches. Je fais souvent des expériences à mi-parcours pour voir si je suis dans la bonne voie. Ici, il s'agit de modifier la base d'une potion PC6 et la terminer selon la recette normale. Je voulais voir si avec des combinaisons de PC9 on arrive à rendre la potion Tue-Loup plus efficace.

- Changer la base d'une potion ? »

Séverus Snape enfila un tablier noir ciré, des gants épais, et retira trois pincées de quelque chose dans un pot blanc. Il en ajouta dans trois chaudrons. Dans le quatrième, il ajouta une sorte de purée violette que si trouvait dans un mortier. Il retira ses gants, et mélangea à l'aide d'une cuillère faite d'un matériau vert luisant. « Ça fait quelques années maintenant que j'ai orienté un plan de recherche vers l'étude des potions hybrides. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi simple que de prendre deux moitiés de recettes et de les mettre ensemble, mais c'est utiliser les propriétés de plusieurs catégories différentes.

- Et vous pensez que les potions bicatégories pourraient avoir des propriétés nouvelles ?

- Bicatégories, peut-être pas, mais tricatégories, et quadricatégories, pourquoi pas ? Après tout j'ai déjà obtenu des résultats.

- Vraiment, ça marche ? Et comment faites-vous pour les syncrographes ? »

Séverus Snape soupira. « Le problème du syncrographe se pose toujours. J'ai quelque chose comme 150 kilos d'études sur la question dans mon bureau, et je n'arrive à rien. C'est pour cela que je ne me risque pas dans les PC 10, 11, 12 et 13, et que je ne m'intéresse pas aux PAs. Pour le moment, seules les potions à ingérer entrent dans mes théories.

- Mais alors…Les résultats…

- Savez-vous que même si la Guilde l'a placée dans les PC6, la Potion Tue-Loup est en fait la première potion tricatégorie ? Sa base ressemble à une base de PC6, c'est vrai, mais c'est développé à parti d'une PC2 et d'une PC8.

- C'est vrai ?

- Cinq ans de travail pour trouver la bonne combinaison, et c'est sans compter les années qu'il a fallu pour trouver des subventions…Pour augmenter les effets, et peut-être trouver le chemin d'une guérison, j'ai pensé remplacer le PC6 par une combinaison de PC9 et PC6, mais c'est encore embryonnaire… »

Par intermittence, Laure ressentait toujours la poussée magique. Elle tenta de la capter, mais elle avait trop l'habitude de le faire par les mains pour le faire par les pieds. Elle se décida à aborder le sujet. Snape la regarda bizarrement.

« Vous voulez parlez de ce courant ? Il y a vingt ans, quand je me suis installé, j'ai fait des recherches, et c'est lié à la position de Poudlard par rapport à un nœud magique important. Je l'utilise quand je veux réaliser des potions puissantes, ou quand je dois travailler tard, ça m'évite de me fatiguer. Il existe un homologue aérien, il me semble.

- Oui ; le Woosh.

- Ah ?

- Et vous l'utilisez ? Pensez-vous que d'autres l'utilisent ?

- Ce n'est pas sûr. On le sent très facilement dans cette région du château, mais il n'y a que mes labos et mon bureau par ici. Mais c'est pour ça que les laboratoires de Poudlard sont très convoités. Ce courant permet d'obtenir des potions bien plus magique si on le fait transiter par le corps humain, et c'est totalement sans danger. En plus, cela évite que les sols soient trop froids, ce qui me permet de ne pas allumer de feux de chauffages en hiver. Un sort suffit généralement. »

* * *

Note. Je ne sais rien de tout ce que j'ai raconté en Potion, je n'ai pas lu d'encyclopédie, ou quoi que ce soit, tout sort de mon imagination un peu trop fertile, et je crois que ça m'a joué des tours au niveau de la logique de raisonnement. Enfin bon.

Je ne sais aussi rien du fonctionnement de Ste Mangouste. Parfois, on suppose que ce sont des faiseurs de potion free-lance qui les fournissent, ou alors ça fonctionne selon les services, ou alors il y a de fournisseurs attitrés…Parfois Snape lui-même envoie ses Potions à l'hôpital. Moi j'ai créé la guilde, qui doit ressembler un peu à la communauté scientifique moldue, qui valide les découvertes, totalise les brevets, les publications, les prix et les récompenses…Doit y avoir des laboratoires dans le genre des laboratoires pharmaceutiques qui s'occupent des problèmes de santé que ce soit en partenariat avec les hôpitaux comme le modèle universitaire américain (j'aime bien ce modèle-là) ou des trucs complètement libéraux, bref je ne m'étalerais pas plus là-dessus. Mais j'aime bien développer ce côté-là de Snape, et je le ferais pour toutes les professions magiques si je pouvais montrer ne serait-ce que le début d'un raisonnement de fonctionnement valable pour vous le présenter…(MMes hypothèses concernant les Maîtres en Métamorphose sont particulièrement farfelues.)

Je ne sais aussi pas de manière sûre que c'est Bien Séverus Snape qui a inventé la Potion Tue-Loup. Mais bon. Tant pis. J'aurais voulu créer un tandem entre lui et un autre Maître, mais j'ai eu la flemme au dernier moment. Désolée..

Notes bis : Pour les Enfants de la lumière, (Ali, Laure, et tout le tralala…) Je ne présenterais en détails que deux des EL, parce que j'ai pas le temps (ni le courage) de leur faire un historique précis. Peut-être un jour (lointain) quand j'aurais fini la série (sigh) et mes traductions (re-sigh), je ferais des trucs parallèles pour les présenter un peu mieux, mais je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt…Pour le moment, ils sont surtout des pions, qui ont des aptitudes particulières donc ils sont regroupés sous un nom particulier. Leurs états d'âme n'ont rien à faire avec l'histoire…(c'est cruel, pas vrai ?) Et je suis sûre qu'Harry a déjà oublié les noms de la plupart d'entre eux.

Notes ter : Harry, Hermione, et Ron (moins lui, j'arrive pas à me faire une vrai idée de ce qu'il est vraiment…) J'espère que leur caractère évolue dans le sens que je désire, et que vous les comprenez bien…Je souhaite montrer avant tout qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits, sans le présenter de manière ostentatoire (en vous montrant par des dialogues et tout et tout.) Leur comportement doit parler de lui-même, et je voudrais vraiment (mais vraiment très fort ) que vous compreniez que ce ne sont pas des personnages qui peuvent se passer de tout, et réussir. Ça se verra sans doute plus dans le prochain chapitre, mais le trio saute les cours, ne rend pas toujours les devoirs (enfin, pas Hermione…) et dort en cours d'histoire. Ce n'est pas selon moi un comportement très responsable, et même si ça donne une image un peu indépendante et « cool » c'est avant tout un état d'esprit. Harry a décidé qu'il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne, ce qui, à 17 ans, est un peu prématuré. Mais ça change pas que c'est un bon garçon, au fond, hein…Et qu'il est assez doué.

Notes fin : Vous avez vu ? c'est un long chapitre, hein ?

Les reviews, bien sûr, sont les bienvenues. Elles n'ont besoin ni de diplômes, ni de papiers, ni d'autorisations, pas même d'inscription au site, il suffit pour cela d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu à côté de submit review qui dit "Go", et voilààààà...Vous avez fait un auteur ravi pour la journée...

Tozi


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: rised lenrete nom tse elliuonergocohc ed tuob titep elucidir nu'uq ec-tiares en redessop is emem ...iom a neir.

Note de Tozi: Je vais pas vous cacher que j'avais sérieusement perdu courage vis a vis de cette fic... (tient c'est étrange d'écrire normalement après la phrase à l'envers un peu plus haut) Je me suis dis que bon, c'était pas trop grave, mais c'est vrai que ça restait un peu comme un gout amer.  
Et puis je me suis aperçue que vous continuiez à envoyer des reviews et je me suis sentie franchement mal à l'idée que je laissais trainer ce bout d'histoire comme une âme en peine, que vous la lisiez et que vous espériez la suite alors que moi je me tiens les doigts de pieds en éventail un peu planquée derrière l'anonymat de l'internet. C'était pas raisonnable, ni très respectueux vis a vis de vous : J'ai commencé une histoire, je la fini, que diable! ou alors j'ai la grace d'avouer que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Et comme la deuxième solution me hérisse véritablement le poil dans le mauvais sens, je vais commencer à réfléchir activement à une fin satisfaisante pour tout le monde.

En attendant, voici toujours un petit quelque chose pour patienter.

Bisous,

Tozi

* * *

Le mois d'octobre et le mois de Novembre furent meurtriers. Voldemort avait reprit de son ancienne ascension ce qu'il appelait le système des charrettes, et prenait un malin plaisir à annoncer lui-même aux élèves de Poudlard qu'ils avaient perdus un proche durant la nuit, au moyens de lettres écrites sur du parchemin noir. Ce qui fut par la suite désignés par la période des Messages Sombres se poursuivit jusqu'à mi Décembre, où, lassé, il était passé à une autre lubie.

C'est ainsi que le 5 Novembre, un silence désagréable se mit à régner dans la Grande Salle. Au dessus des longues tables, dans les brumes du plafond enchanté, on distinguait un gros oiseau sombre qui planait en cercles angoissants.

Le nez en l'air, les élèves attendaient, gênés, de voir qui avait perdu un membre de sa famille.

Lorsque l'oiseau descendit soudain, la salle s'emplit de murmures enfiévrés, et on suivit avec une curiosité morbide sa descente vers la table des serpentards. Un des jeunes en vert et noir prit un teint farineux, tendit que le gros corbeau se perchait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Draco Malfoy enfila fébrilement le gant de fauconnier qu'il gardait dans un compartiment de son sac, et fit passer le corbeau sur son poing. Dès que le blond eut décroché la lettre, l'oiseau décolla de nouveau, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour prendre un bout de charcuterie traînant dans l'un des plats. Draco cassa le sceau avec des mains tremblantes et déplia la lettre. Le parchemin noir crissa et le son résonna dans la Salle comme un éboulement, le garçon ferma les yeux. Autour de lui, on aurait entendu une mouche éternuer.

Chacun avait les yeux glués sur lui. Il sentait le regard perçant de son directeur de maison, celui de Dumbledore, mais surtout – surtout – celui de Potter, qui l'observait sans vraiment le voir, dans un reflet d'une fenêtre.

Draco sentit qu'il croisait le regard vert sur la vitre, tout en continuant de lisser la lettre sans vouloir la lire. Il souhaitait repousser jusqu'à la dernière seconde le moment où il deviendrait orphelin. Il se rappelait encore les dernières lignes de la dernière lettre de son père. Il lui racontait les aménagements faits à Dieu-Malen. On avait entièrement refait les appartements de son grand-père et son père lui racontait aussi qu'on avait planté un rododhendron derrière la tombe d'Anais. Il avait décrit les larges feuilles sombres et les fleurs roses qui donnaient de l'ombre à la petite tombe blanche.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le parchemin noir – impossible d'y échapper. Les lèvres pincées, les joues pâles, il lut deux fois les liges tracées à l'encre blanche.

Le soulagement le submergea si violemment qu'il referma les yeux et eut toute les peines du monde à s'empêcher de pleurer. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, et sentit les grosses serres de Nerval se refermer à coté de son oreille tandis que l'oiseau se posait. Dans le silence quasi religieux de la Grande Salle, on l'entendit chuchoter.

« C'est pas lui. C'est pas lui. Merlin, Dieu, n'importe qui ou quoi, merci. C'est pas lui… » Il s'arrêta, étouffant par son silence un sanglot mélange de joie et d'émotion. « C'est ma tante. C'est juste ma tante… »

Même si le sauveur lui tournait le dos, il sentit Harry qui fermait les yeux, aussi. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. Et puis finalement, on entendit Harry Potter parler. Ce ne fut qu'un petit chuchotement tout d'abord, une petite mélodie obscène dans ce silence pesant. Et finalement, on entendit les paroles, et Draco retint un sourire.

« Elle est morte ! Bellatrix la cruelle, Bellatrix la cinglée,  
Elle est morte ! Bellatrix la terrible, Bellatrix la timbrée,  
Elle est morte ! Bellatrix la meutrière, Bellatrix la chtarbée,  
Elle est morte ! Bellatrix la dingue, Bellatrix la fêlée… »

Il y eut un petit rire, de personne en particulier. Juste un sourire commun, qui passa comme une vaguelette sur l'assemblée choquée. Et quand tout le monde se fut rassuré sur son voisin que ce n'était pas indécent d'être soulagé de la mort d'un monstre, les élèves finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner, et sortirent peu à peu, en fredonnant : « Bellatrix la dingue, Bellatrix la fêlée… »

Entérinant une fois pour toute que peu importe ce que Voldemort avait dans son sac, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Nerval, avec une dignité à couper le souffle, attrapa deux saucisses dans son bec acéré, et disparu à la suite du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Draco relut attentivement la lettre, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la lise par dessus son épaule.

« Il a eut un accident au château. Je vais bien, Bellatrix est morte. Je t'écris plus en détail dans quelques jours, pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Occupe-toi des Conseils d'Entreprise de la semaine prochaine, je n'aurais pas le temps de lire les rapports moi-même. Affection. Lucius Malfoy. »

Draco attendit encore quelques minutes de s'être complètement remis, avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir vers ses appartements. Snape comprendrait s'il était en retard.

Pendant deux semaines, Draco n'eut pas de nouvelles. Puis, le 27 au soir, Nerval lui apporta une lettre épaisse. L'oiseau lui donna un coup de bec affectueux qui faillit l'assommer et s'envola dans un couloir.

* * *

Lucius venait de vivre, de mémoire d'homme, les trois semaines les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Voldemort, il lui semblait, réalisait enfin les conséquence de la destruction des Ecrits de la Lumière. Il avait mentionné la rumeur d'un groupe de personnes travaillant avec Dumbledore jamais observées jusqu'alors.

Il avait ensuite été chargé de la réorganisation des organigrammes internes. Un travail long et fastidieux, qui lui avait prit trois jours complets.

Puis il avait du retourner d'extrême urgence à Dieu-Malen pour un petit problème de propriété. Le maire s'était visiblement mis en tête de récupérer le domaine pour le classer au patrimoine et organiser des visites. Puisque les propriétaires n'étaient là qu'en été, autant le transformer en attraction pour rapporter des sous à la commune. Les châteaux du douzième, meublé d'époque et disposant de commodités modernes, ça ne courait pas les rues après tout. Hélas, Mme Lirtel avait accueilli ces messieurs de la Culture à coups de balais et pour la première fois depuis deux siècles on avait fermé les portes du domaine à clefs. Lucius Malfoy était revenu sur la terre de ses ancêtres pour affronter une horde de journalistes, de touristes et d'officiels déchainés.

Il avait ensuite rendu visite à un clan vampire suisse dont Voldemort briguait le soutient et auxquels il avait à mots très couverts révélé que l'Ordre du Phénix commençait malgré les apparences à mener la danse. Il les avait quitté en recevant le très diplomatique : « On vous écrira. »

L'incident concernant Bellatrix avait eut une issue heureuse, mais n'était pas de son fait. Sa belle-sœur – ex – avait été responsable de la capture et de l'entretient de huit trolls mâles que Voldemort comptait lâcher dans Londres après cinq jours de jeûne. Elle s'était assez bien débrouillée, son seul handicap étant qu'elle s'était vu attribué Pettigrow comme partenaire. Elle avait bien essayé de discuter mais Lucius avait été intransigeant. Pettigrow ne ferait rien que des bêtises dans les autres tâches du château. La dernière fois qu'il avait été assigné au nettoyage des toilettes, elles avaient été bouchées presque irrémédiablement et il avait fallu attendre trois mois et de nombreux spécialistes pour les ravoir. C'était onéreux et avec le budget dont il disposait, Lucius ne pouvait se permettre de rénover les sanitaires du château toutes les semaines.

Tout avait dégénéré quand il avait fallu parquer les trolls dans une partie des souterrains. Bellatrix avait juste demandé à Pettigrow de tenir la torche pendant qu'elle traçait les runes sur la porte qui permettraient de contenir la force des prisonniers. L'un d'entre eux avait poussé un grognement impressionnant et le rat de fuir à toute pattes en abandonnant sa partenaire. Bellatrix avait été littéralement réduite en purée. Pettigrow attendait toujours sa sentence.

Il était rentré à Slendher pour trouver son dossier de déclaration d'impôts à ratifier, et cela ne l'avait pas mis dans les meilleures dispositions pour l'écriture d'une lettre à son fils. Il s'était néanmoins appliqué à rentrer dans toute les niches fiscale auxquelles il pouvait penser, et s'estimait satisfait. Il payait trois fois moins que ce qu'un crétin paierait à sa place et c'était très bien comme ça.

C'est a cause de tout cela que quand il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil le soir du 27 Novembre, il se dit que les longues soirées passées dans la seule compagnie d'Harry Potter lui manquaient. Au moins, la plupart du temps, le garçon savait à quoi s'en tenir et ne pas le déranger les jours où il était évidemment épuisé ; mesure que Dumbledore et Voldemort n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de prendre. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui serve du thé et il but doucement en regardant le feu.

C'était vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, Harry Potter ressemblait à sa sœur – à ce dont il se souvenait d'elle en tout cas. Mais Potter ne s'encombrait pas avec ce que sa sœur avait cru devoir porter sur ses épaules. Harry Potter prendrait les choses comme elle viendrait.

* * *

Harry écarta brusquement les jambes et se déboita presque une épaule quand l'escalier pivota alors qu'il n'avait posé qu'un pied sur l'étage qu'il avait atteint. Le garçon grogna et se cramponna à la rampe. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait assez grognon. Il faisait froid, il avait raté le petit déjeuner, Ron dormait encore – il semblait avoir entamé une phase d'hibernation – et Hermione était en cours. Il voulait Sirius. Il voulait Lucius Malfoy et une partie de cartes. Mais par dessus tout, il voulait retourner à Slendher. Il avait supris dans une conversation que Draco y retournait pour passer le nouvel an avec son père et Harry était jaloux comme un pou. Il avait envie de retrouver le luxe insolent du manoir qui semblait pourtant moins artificiel que celui de Poudlard. Les draps de son lit lui manquaient. La petite alcôve remplie de coussins lui manquait. Tout lui manquait.

Dans cette journée où Harry s'était levé grognon, il n'y avait qu'un point positif. On savait enfin ce qui était arrivé à Bellatrix Lestrange, la fêlée.

Lucius avait envoyé le rapport mensuel, et il était arrivé sur le bureau de Dumbledore tandis que le cadavre démembré de Pettigrow arrivait sur celui du Ministre.

Sirius avait été innocenté, bien sûr, mais ça laissait une saveur amère dans la bouche, et Harry ne voulait pas y penser.

Sirius était mort. Mort et bien mort.

Il n'y aurait jamais d'étreintes, jamais de sorties en familles, jamais de marshmallows grillés dans la cheminée, jamais de photos souvenir. Les étreintes seraient des courants d'air tièdes, les sorties des conversations télépathiques et Harry grillerait seul ses friandises dans la cheminées et serait seul sur ses photos souvenir. La veille, il s'était imaginé de retour dans la calèche sombre qui l'avait emmené à Sea Hall, blottit contre Lucius Malfoy, un bras passé autour de sa taille. C'était confortable, et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps contre le sien avait gentiment comblé les crevasses affectives de son esprit.

Harry voulait un amoureux.

Quand il en avait d'abord parlé à Hermione, celle-ci lui avait intelligemment fait remarquer que ça compliquerait encore les choses. Peu importe, pensait Harry, il faut un amoureux. Ou une amoureuse.

Personnellement – et c'était assez personnel, après tout, comme sujet – Harry avait moins de mal à s'imaginer avec un amoureux. Il voulait compliquer les choses, oui mais les filles, c'était trop compliqué. Regardez Hermione. Pour que Harry tombe amoureux, il en fallait une aussi incroyable qu'elle et Hermione était super compliquée. Elle envoyait une baffe à Ron pour un oui ou pour un non. Au moins, un amoureux, Harry savait comment ça marchait. On avait pas des réactions bizarres comme avec les filles.

Il voulait quelqu'un qui ne rigole pas quand il réclamait un câlin. Il voulait quelqu'un de gentil, d'intelligent, de drôle, de préférence riche pour qu'il lui fasse plein de cadeaux, qui avait de la classe mais qui savait aussi se détendre, qui ne se prenait pas trop au sérieux et qui était près à remettre en cause les idées établies. Et encore mais surtout, il fallait quelqu'un qui ne se formaliserait pas de sa carrure de fille anorexique, qui ne ferait pas attention à sa cicatrice, qui irait bien sur les photos avec lui, qui était instruit et parlait anglais, qui voudrait bien griller des marshmallows et partager avec lui, quelqu'un, enfin, qui serait très amoureux de lui et qui le lui dirait toujours en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Selon Hermione, il voulait l'homme idéal. Harry lui avait répondu que c'était le strict minimum.

Mais quand Harry observait le commun de la population sorcière, il devait bien admettre que le strict minimum était une denrée rare.

Harry arriva tant bien que mal à la volière et passa un bon quart d'heure le nez en l'air à la recherche d'Hedwige. Cette volière était décidément moins pratique que celle de Slendher. Au moins, si votre oiseau était d'humeur paresseuse, vous pouviez monter le chercher avec les échelles, comme dans celle de Sea Hall. A Poudlard, il fallait attendre le bon vouloir de l'oiseau pour qu'il descende de sa niche. Mais bon, au moins, Hedwige n'était pas de mauvaise plume et descendit sagement quand Harry l'appela.

Qu'il l'ait fait en agitant une friandise ne comptait pas. Harry sortit dans le grand parc en passant par un des cloîtres, au dessus du lac.

Puisqu'il n'allait plus souvent en cours, Harry avait décidé d'explorer, et de compléter la Carte des Maraudeurs. Ron avait eut l'air ravi de l'idée, et Hermione soulagée qu'il ait trouvé une autre occupation que rester replié dans un fauteuil en face du feu de la salle commune. Harry s'était ensuite aperçu que l'idée avait été bien meilleure qu'il ne le pensait. Poudlard, même s'il était moins fantastiquement aménagé que Slendher, Sea Hall ou Dieu-Malen, n'en restait pas moins un château enchanté gigantesque.

Un château enchanté presque vide de ses habitants. Sans compter les elfes, Poudlard comptait environ huit cent à sept cent personnes, élèves, professeurs et personnels administratifs inclus. Mais même selon les standard de châteaux communautaires, Poudlard était immense et était un véritable château fort, agrandi par un monastère gothique. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de sa professeur en primaire qui leur avait raconté qu'un château fort pouvait accueillir deux à trois mille personnes – sans compter les villages des campagnes environnantes qui bénéficiaient de la protection du châtelain.

Il y avait donc toute une partie composée de salles de classes, d'appartements, de bibliothèques et de corridors.

Mais il y avait aussi d'énormes citernes de stockage pour des denrées de consommation, il y avait tout un bâtiment de blanchisserie et une lingerie où s'empilaient des colonnes de draps, de serviettes et de couvertures. Il y avait des caves où l'on entreposait du bois – des bûches enchantées pour rester sèches et brûler lentement. Il y avait une vieille forge qui avait des airs de chaine de montage de voitures moldues, des écuries vides où l'on avait du mettre autant de chevaux que de paires de draps, des corridors entiers où l'on avait fait sécher des légumes et de la viande. Des étables, des poulaillers, des clapiers et des auges, encore des chambres et des appartements et bien sûr, des salles d'armes remplies d'épées et de hallebardes rouillées.

La découverte de parties à fonction militaire avait beaucoup perturbé Harry. Il s'y trouvait quantité d'armement en tout genre – et même un trébuchet démonté dans le coin d'un hangar. Des armures, des cottes de mailles, des lances des arbalètes, des masses d'armes et d'assaut, des dizaines – des centaines ! – de boucliers de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, des étendards brodés, des bannières dorées, des selles et armures équestres, des dizaines de vieilles cartes de la région.

Harry découvrait avec l'émerveillement d'un petit garçon le monde fantastique des chevaliers, des rois, des princes et des belles princesses.

Et surtout, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait trouver encore, caché dans les passages secrets qui pullulait désormais. Il passait ses soirées à agrafer de nouvelles pages à la carte, à gribouiller des escaliers, des statues, des fenêtres cachées.

Harry savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait être un sorcier. Il voulait être un enchanteur du type Merlin, avec de longues robes de couleurs originales, avec un grand chapeau pointu, un sac sans fond et toujours un petit tour au bord des lèvres.

Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille et pouvoir découvrir le monde à son aise, se gorger de l'incroyable richesse du patrimoine sorcier, se gorger de légendes et de mythes et finalement découvrir que tout était vrai ; qu'il y a bien un chaudron d'or en bas des arc-en-ciel, que les ronds de champignons sont bien les frontières du monde des fées, que les mandragores sont bien originaires du pied des gibets et qu'Arthur, endormi sous Edinbourg, se réveillerait bien quand le Royaume-Uni aurait besoin de lui.

Il se demandait si d'autres réalisaient cela, ou s'il avait une sensibilité trop attrophiée pour en être touché. Tout ces Demi-sang, tout ces sorciers nés de moldus, ou tout les Harry Potter du monde ; est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte que tout ce en quoi ils avaient cru quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils avaient du abandonner, renier, bannir, existait ?

La fée Clochette, les gobelins, les baguettes magiques qui font de vrais sorts quand on dit 'Abracadabra', 'Hocus Pocus', les fantômes et les vampires, les sirènes, les centaures et les géants, tout, tout, tout ! Tout était vrai, tout était réel ! Les enfants avaient raison de dire que c'étaient les gnomes qui mangeaient toutes les fraises du jardin, les enfants avaient raison de dire qu'il y avait un monstre sous leur lit ou dans le grenier, ils avaient raison de dire que dans les rayons de soleil, ce sont bien des fées et non des grains de poussières. Les enfants ont toujours eut raison et Harry pleurait.

Pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas eu droit à ça ?

Cette effervescence d'imagination, ce bouillonnement de choses inexplicables expliquées enfin, cette foison d'histoire à s'endormir la nuit ; jamais on en lui en avait parlé. Jamais on n'avait même soupçonné qu'il en avait besoin. Pour les autres, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se déguiser, de frissonner, de rêver, de supposer, de voir enfin, que le monde n'est pas régit par des règles aussi strictes qu'on ne veut les faires paraîtres.

Harry soupira.

Le 27 novembre, tard dans la nuit, un corbeau cassa la vitre du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

voilà!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : rien a moi. comprenez par la que mon compte en banque sera toujours aussi vide après que j'ai mis ce chapitre en ligne qu'il l'est à présent.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius était allé chez les Dursleys.

Si l'on avait demandé au presque fantôme – quasi esprit frappeur ce qu'il était aller faire en fourrant son nez immatériel dans les affaires méticuleusement rangées de l'ex famille de son filleul bien-aimé, il aurait répondu que c'était pour y flanquer un merdier monstrueux.

Il avait suffit pour cela d'apparaître en plein conseil d'entreprise de ce cher Vernon.

Il était passé presque inaperçu par le mur du fond, alors que le reste des occupants était tourné vers ce cher Vernon, qui se tenait devant la grande fenêtre de la salle de réunion de son entreprise de perceuses. Cette fenêtre fournissait une vue d'ensemble sur le site de chargement des produits terminés. L'usine en fait n'était qu'un grand ensemble de hangars dans lesquels était stockée la marchandise produite à moindre prix dans les pays du tiers-monde. Les ouvriers étaient là pour coller soigneusement une étiquette 'made in Britain' sur la mention 'made in Taiwan'.

Vernon n'avait pas été le premier à remarquer la présence de Sirius dans la salle de conférence. Son assistant avait brièvement levé le nez de ses notes et avait croisé le regard blanc et brillant d'un visage irréel et avait promptement perdu connaissance.

L'assistance un rien anesthésiée par la lecture exhaustive des chiffres de comptabilité des trois années précédentes ne s'en aperçu pas immédiatement. Mais en fin de compte, la position flasque et burlesque d'un employé sur le sol avait attiré l'attention.

Et puis Sirius émergea de la table de teck monumentale et lança un 'bouh !' joyeux.

Ce fut un chaos délicieux. Les gens restèrent d'abord figés et immobiles. Puis il devinrent tous blancs, puis verts, puis ils se mirent à hurler en reculant leurs chaises et en trébuchant dessus en essayant d'atteindre la sortie le plus rapidement possible.

D'un claquement de doigts, Sirius ferma les portes. Même la force déchainée des occupants paniqués ne put les enfoncer. D'une seule vague, ils se jetèrent sur la fenêtre qui, bien qu'elle soit à six mètres de haut, demeurait la seule issue.

D'un claquement de doigt, la fenêtre fut incassable.

La voix glacial du spectre s'éleva alors, égale, terrifiante et un rien jubilatoire.

_Mon nom est Sirius Black. _

Elle eut l'effet d'un sort d'entrave. Les hommes arrêtèrent de hurler et de s'agiter en tout sens, et ils se tournèrent doucement, pleurants, tremblants et horrifiés vers cette apparition.

_Sans doute que vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais je suis un prisonnier évadé._

Sirius réfléchit un peu, puis concéda.

_Je suis aussi un prisonnier mort, puisque je suis un ectoplasme de la catégorie supérieure, ce qui veut dire que je suis encore capable de faire de la magie._

Il se tourna vers Vernon.

_Mais ce cher Vernon sais qui je suis vraiment, pas vrai cher Vernon ?_

Vernon trembla d'avantage, couleur d'ivoire.

_Je suis le parrain d'Harry Potter._

Il se tourna vers l'assistance aussi terrifié que médusée.

_Harry Potter est un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus adorables qui soient donnés de rencontrer._ _Et c'est aussi le neveu de ce cher Vernon._

Il y avait une accentuation bizarrement cruelle sur le cher. Vernon mouilla son pantalon.

_Et l'année dernière, Vernon a presque tué mon filleul, avec l'aide de sa chère épouse et celle de son cher fils._

Vernon se laissa glisser au sol et ses fesses, tombant dans la flaque d'urine qui s'était formée à ses pieds, firent 'floc'.

_Même si je n'ai pas tué l'homme pour le meurtre duquel j'ai été emprisonné, j'avais bien la ferme intention de le tuer. J'ai toujours l'intention de tuer des gens. Je pense même qu'il y a un risque que j'y prenne goût._

Vernon n'était désormais plus le seul a avoir un pantalon humide.

_Et l'homme qu'en ce moment j'ai le plus envie de tuer, mon cher Vernon, c'est vous._ _Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?_

Vernon pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Je ne vais pas vous tuer maintenant. Je vais vous rendre fous d'abord._

Et le spectre claqua de nouveau des doigts. Vernon ferma les yeux convulsivement, s'attendant au pire mais ce fut l'alarme incendie qui les lui fit rouvrir.

Tous s'agglutinèrent sur la fenêtre pour voir les ouvriers quitter diligemment leur poste et rejoindre les abris les plus proches. Les cars d'évacuations quittèrent le site en quelques minutes. Bientôt, tout fut vide et l'on entendit plus que le bruit assourdissant de la sirène.

Sirius Black eut un sourire content et claque des doigts une dernière fois.

Le hangar principal explosa. Puis, ce fut le tour des hangars secondaires. Le terminal de voie ferrée. Les camions, les un après les autres. Toutes les voitures garées sur le parking. Tous les lampadaires. Tout explosa, chaque nuage de flammes d'une couleur différente de la première – rouge, jaune, bleu, vert, rose, orange, violet, noir, blanc, gris, brun, ocre…

_Au revoir. A bientôt, cher Vernon._

_

* * *

  
_

Pétunia était cachée dans une contre allée du supermarché. Elle avait balancé toute une étagère de conserve par terre et s'était faufilée derrière le rayonnage.

Quelqu'un avait fait disparaître ses vêtements. Elle sanglota tandis que les responsables du magasin essayaient de la convaincre de sortir de là. Non, elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer son corps maigre, ses seins plats et ballants, ses épaules fripées et son sexe vieillissant. Elle avait presque cinquante ans et n'avait jamais pris soin d'elle même. Elle ne faisait pas de sport, elle ne portait pas de crème et n'avait jamais tenté de se débarrasser des terribles vergetures et marques qu'avait laissé sa grossesse. Elle avait une immonde cicatrice de césarienne, elle….Elle avait un oignon au pied, une cuisse celluliteuse. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer. Personne ne l'avait vue nue depuis bien avant la naissance de Dudley. Même Vernon.

Elle n'avait jamais été jolie, jamais gracieuse et féminine comme sa sœur. Jamais elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'accepté qu'elle avait une enveloppe physique. Elle ne se contemplait jamais dans les miroirs, ne se regardait pas quand elle se lavait.

Non, si Petunia avait quelque chose en horreur, c'était sa propre image physique.

_T'es moch-euh !_

Elle renifla encore plus misérablement et chercha la voix de celui qui l'avait trouvée là.

_Nan, sans déconner, j'ai vu des nanas laides, mais des comme toi, jamais._ _Et pourtant, j'étais dans une prison où il y avait des femmes presqu'aussi laides que les détraqueurs._

Un courant d'air chaud passait entre ses jambes et un visage transparent se forma devant le sien.

_On dit que le corps des pécheurs est aussi torturé, noir et laid que leur crime._ _Le tien, visiblement est très sérieux._

Pétunia pleura.

_Oh...Elle pleure, la petite dame toute nue dans un supermarché._

Objectivement, Pétunia Dursley n'était pas laide. Pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, c'était certain, tout comme il était vrai qu'un petit gommage et qu'un peu d'exercice lui auraient fait du bien mais ce n'était pas la catastrophe. Même Sirius devait admettre qu'il avait vu pire.

Mais Pétunia avait grandi avec la télé, les magasines porno de ses petits amis, et le corps parfait de sa sœur en maillot de bain tout au long des étés. Pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle pas donné naissance à deux sœurs comparables ? Parfaite Lily, adorable Lily, que Pétunia elle-même avait aimé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il y a des gens comme ça, s'était dit Pétunia. Il y a des gens assez bien pour qu'on ne puisse que les aimer, même si cet amour faisait souffrir. Pétunia ne s'était jamais sentie à la hauteur lorsqu'elle se tenait à coté de sa sœur ; et peu à peu, insidieusement, la haine s'était formée quelque part dans son estomac, pas contre sa sœur, non, jamais. Pétunia se haïssait elle même. Se haïssait pour ne pas pouvoir changer ce qui était immuable. Elle se haïssait d'être si médiocre, de n'avoir rien qui puisse lutter contre la lumière incomparable de Lily qui la transformait en petit laideron sombre.

Pourtant, Pétunia avait eu des qualités. Elle savait danser, quand elle était jeune, elle racontait aussi de formidables histoires à son fils. Et l'amour qu'elle portait à ce dernier n'était égalé que par celui que son neveu avait reçu de sa propre mère. Non, Pétunia n'avait pas que des défauts mais elle en avait quand même un très important : elle avait baissé les bras.

Elle avait vu son époux garder ses manières rustres et devenir de plus en plus violent et vulgaire. Elle avait vu son fils devenir de plus en plus brutal et insolent. Et elle s'était dit 'A quoi bon ?'.

Et puis Harry était arrivé. Un petit bébé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable, avec de grands yeux verts comme sa maman, qui souriait et gazouillait en se tenant les pieds, qui la regardait d'un air profondément intéressé quand elle faisait le ménage et qui lui chantonnait de petites comptines incompréhensibles en même temps que les clips musicaux passant à la télé. Comme Lily, Harry ne pouvait pas être haï.

_Pourquoi avoir fait du mal à mon petit Harry adoré ?_

_Qu'avait-t-il fait ?_

Et Petunia ne savait quoi répondre, parce qu'Harry n'avait rien fait. Il était juste là, dans la mauvaise famille, débarquant dans la vie d'une Pétunia au bout du rouleau qui s'était vue forcée de prendre sous son toit le fils de sa sœur qui avait _disparu_ qui était _morte_ et qui avait refusé de la voir après son mariage à Vernon. Lily, non contente d'être en tout supérieure à sa sœur, avait en plus décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus faire partie de sa famille. Que Pétunia ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se ferait en lui rendant visite de temps à autre puisque le monde magique lui était rigoureusement inaccessible. Parlons un peu d'un couteau chauffé à blanc qu'on retourne dans la plaie.

_Pourquoi, Pétunia ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

JE NE SAIS PAS !

Pétunia aurait voulu hurler.

'Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce que c'était tellement plus _facile_ d'être en colère contre lui que d'essayer d'y faire quoi que ce soit !'

'Parce que je suis quelqu'un de lâche.'

'Laissez-moi tranquille.'

Sirius considéra la femme en tenue d'Eve devant lui. C'était pitoyable, vraiment, cette femme qui avait cru toute sa vie qu'elle ne serait qu'insignifiante et moyenne. Tout le monde était comme ça – presque tout le monde. Même le monde magique était fait de milliers personnes normales voire même médiocres, qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, qui avaient un dur labeur tout les jours qui ne nécessitait pas la mobilisation insensée de grosse facultés mentales. Des gens qui utilisaient tout les jours des potions spéciales pour cacher un bouton ou une verrue, qui enchantaient leurs robes pour avoir l'air plus minces, qui lisaient des magasines peoples pour connaître les dernières modes et pour rêver un peu, parce que ceux qui avaient plus de pouvoir, plus de connaissances, ou qui continuaient droit dans leur lignée étaient tout de même plus intéressant qu'eux-mêmes.

Mais cela ne faisait pas d'eux de _mauvaises_ personnes. Cela faisaient d'eux des humains. Des humains normaux, avec des qualités et des défauts. Avec de la vanité, des doutes, des préjudices et une incroyable volonté à ignorer de temps en temps la vérité. Mais aussi des humains avec de grandes forces, avec une foi de fer en leurs valeurs, en leur amour et en leurs capacités. Des gens qui faisaient tout pour que le lendemain soit meilleur que la veille. Et ça marchait. Sinon, la société telle qu'il la connaissait à présent n'existerait pas.

Et les gens tels que Harry, que la Vie a mis sur le chemin de la Destinée, pour qui le Hasard avait mal fait les choses, bien sur qu'on les voit. Bien sur qu'on les adore. Mais il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

Pétunia n'avait pas d'excuses, elle avait quelques circonstances atténuantes. Puis, Sirius se remémora le corps brisé que Lucius Malfoy avait ramené chez lui l'an passé. Les hématomes bombés et noirs qui marbraient la peau d'albâtre, le sang qui ruisselait dans les cheveux noirs et un sanglot le pris à la gorge. S'il avait pu il aurait pleuré.

Harry qui avait souffert pour le cœur brisé de sa tante. Harry était son tout petit bébé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

De nouveau, un vague de cruauté sans nom traversa Sirius et avec un rictus vicieux il attrapa la cheville maigre et tira de toute ses forces, extirpant Pétunia de sous sa cachette et la promenant les pieds en l'air dans le magasin.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ceux dans la rue aimeraient profiter du spectacle aussi._

_Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_

* * *

_

Le couloir était désert.

Dudley se pencha un peu hors de la salle de classe et risqua un œil discret au dehors. Derrière lui, la classe s'impatientait mais n'osait rien dire. Le professeur, par contre, fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Et bien, ? Est-ce que vous attendez ma permission pour sortir de la classe ? » et ajoutant tout bas 'Ce serait bien la première fois.'

Dudley n'attendait pas la permission de son professeur pour sortir de la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait d'abord ce prof ? Il n'avait besoin de la permission de personne. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Aujourd'hui, Dudley avait vu des choses terrifiantes. Des objets à lui qui disparaissaient avant de réapparaître à un endroit différent. Son lit, ce matin, s'était trouvé presqu'en travers de la porte or, il dormait sous la fenêtre. Et puis, les salles dont les interrupteurs ne fonctionnaient pas quand il s'y essayait et qui étaient de nouveau opérationnels dès que quelqu'un d'autre les effleurait. Ce midi-là, son assiette avait glissée _seule_ jusqu'à basculer sur ses genoux, l'inondant de bœuf en sauce. Tous ses stylos avaient cessé d'écrire, même ceux qu'il avait par la suite pris à ses camarades. Son sac avait successivement refusé de s'ouvrir, puis de se fermer. Les portes étaient plus dures à tourner que d'ordinaire. Et les couloirs…

Les couloirs Smelting semblaient infinis. Quand il y mettait le pied, c'était comme si la sortie se trouvait brusquement à des kilomètres et elle était nimbée d'une sorte de brouillard inquiétant comme les effets spéciaux dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Alors du coup, Dudley allait faire _très_ attention à ce qu'il se passait. C'était sans doute un tour d'un _anormal_. Peut-être que c'était même le _Parrain_. Dudley se remémora brusquement que le-dit parrain était mort et se rassura.

Un doute le prit et il vérifia mieux dans le couloir. Qu'avait dit Harry, en revenant pour la première fois de son école ? Qu'il y avait des fantômes ? Dudley frissonna. Les fantômes, ça n'existait pas, pas vrai ?

Il ouvrit plus grand la porte et posa un pied dans le couloir. Il n'y eu pas d'effet bizarre ce coup-ci mais quelque _chose_ apparut en face de lui, très près de son visage.

C'était un homme d'une couleur étrange – un peu comme s'il était fait du parquet, de la peinture des murs…et est-ce que c'était vraiment un porte-manteau près de son menton ? – et il faisait une horrible grimace. Mais vraiment dans le genre horrible, vraiment. Pire que dans l'Exorciste.

Dudley hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et fit un bon en arrière, écrabouillant trois de ses congénères qui l'avaient suivi. La…la chose, l'être, se dressa de toute sa hauteur – oh, nom de …Il n'avait pas de _jambes _! – et s'approcha sinistrement de Dudley qui se tortillait au sol, emmêlé dans les autres élèves qui étaient tombés avec lui et qui geignaient de douleur et d'effroi.

Un crissement atroce s'échappa de la bouche béante hérissée de crocs en échardes de bois et le visage de la chose s'allongea, son nez se muta en museau, comme s'il se transformait en chien. C'était assourdissant et tous les néons de la pièce explosèrent en répandant des éclats partout. Tous les élèves se mirent à hurler ensemble et le professeur cria aussi, suppliant qu'ils se calment, qu'ils expliquent ce qui se passe et qu'on allait appeler les pompiers. Dudley hurlait, mais c'était devenu naturel, si naturel qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

_SILENCE _!

L'ordre raisonna comme une sirène dans la classe et tout ce que l'on put entendre ce fut les geignements désespérés et minables des élèves et le cri interminable de Dudley. Une vague souleva le parquet et brusquement les tables, les chaises, les élèves et le professeur se trouvèrent contre les murs. Au milieu de la classe, il y avait Dudley qui avait le pantalon mouillé et de la morve lui coulant du nez. Sirius redevint une forme argentée presque rassurant dans la pénombre qui avait envahit la classe – comme par magie.

_Mon nom est Sirius Black et je suis mort._

Le professeur de Dudley était au bord de la syncope et vit du coin de l'œil les autres élèves et professeurs amassés derrière les fenêtres, contemplant effaré le spectacle surnaturel du fantôme hirsute et enragé penché sur Dudley Dursley.

_Et toi, Dudley Dursley, ta vie va devenir vraiment, VRAIMENT compliquée._

_

* * *

_

« Albus, dites lui, vous ! Il me fait des grimaces ! »

Albus Dumbledore soupira, ce qui causa la chute du château de cartes qu'il était en train d'essayer de construire. Il se tourna vers Julia Cocklefirst, responsable de division au sein du Département de Régulation des Phénomènes Magiques et Extraordinaires. Le Directeur se redressa dans son siège et croisa solennellement les doigts, observant sérieusement Sirius Black de derrière ses légendaires lunettes dorées.

« M. Black, ce que vous avez fait n'est pas bien. »

Le dit prit un air politiquement contrit et l'encrier de Julia Cocklefirst entama une petite gigue embarrassée.

« Maintenant, j'ai une question très important à vous poser – j'espère qu'elle vous fera réfléchir à votre comportement. » Sirius adressa un regard curieux au vieil homme qui continua, de son ton particulièrement sévère. « Est-ce vrai que Vernon Dursley a mouillé son pantalon ? »

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier – même si, n'étant pas vraiment corporel à cet instant précis, il était difficile de le distinguer – et hocha la tête. Au diable le Secret. Si ça pouvait éviter les tragédies, autant que les moldus se tiennent pour prévenus. Dans le monde sorcier, on prend soin des enfants.

* * *

Le soir du 27 novembre, Harry reçu une lettre de Lucius Malfoy. C'était un événement rare – surtout compte tenu du climat politique actuel – et il prit soin de s'installer confortablement avant de briser le sceau de cire épais et ouvragé qui la fermait. Il avait vu le sceau qui fermait les lettres de Lucius Malfoy. Même s'il en existait une version montée en chevalière facile à transporter, l'original était plutôt un pavé d'argent presque pur – il devait y avoir un chouia d'or dedans - qui pesait plus d'une demi livre. C'était un objet encombrant – que Harry trouvait assez moche parce qu'il y avait une chimère gravée sur l'envers qui faisait une grimace pas sympathique du tout – mais fascinant. Après tout, cet objet, qui devait couter à peu près l'équivalent de ce que gagnait un des professeurs de Poudlard entre Noel et Juillet ne servait qu'à fermer des _lettres_. Vraiment, expliquer à un Malfoy ce qu'était le _superflu_ devait se rapprocher de la tentative d'explication des couleurs à un aveugle de naissance. Le sceau lui même était un entortillé de calligraphie, de runes, de symboles et d'éléments décoratifs destinés à assurer que la lettre ne soit remise et ouverte que par le destinataire clairement désigné. La cire était d'un rouge presque noir, lisse et brillante, cassante comme les cookies de Mme Lirtel mais sans doute moins savoureuse.

La lettre était longue – trois rouleaux de parchemins longs de son poignet à son épaule – et écrite très petite et serrée. Elle n'était pas codée, parce que c'était Nerval qui la lui avait apportée pendant qu'il jouait dans les ruines d'une basse-cour derrière le château, le côté qui donnait sur les vastes collines des Highlands. Et Lucius Malfoy faisait confiance à Nerval pour ne pas se laisser intercepter. Franchement, en voyant Nerval, même de loin, on avait envie de tout _sauf_ de l'intercepter.

Harry bascula ses fesses contre l'accoudoir et remonta ses genoux et ses pieds sur le siège. Il lissa pensivement le parchemin contre sa cuisse avant de se mettre à lire.

_Cher Harry. _

_Votre Parrain s'est montré pour le moins facétieux envers votre oncle, votre tante et votre cousin. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, je l'ai trouvé du meilleur goût. _

_Cette nouvelle transmise, laissez moi ensuite vous assurer de combien vous nous manquez, ici, à Slendher. Les elfes étaient si ravis d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à abuser de leurs services qu'à présent que vous nous avez quitté, je les soupçonne de faire exprès de briser moult bocaux infâmes et de renverser les plats et les pots de fleurs pour se créer des soucis. Vraiment, votre caractère leur a fait forte impression. A moi aussi d'ailleurs. _

_Slendher comme vous le savez, est une demeure immense et vide. Je regrette lorsque je rentre le soir de vous savoir loin et les occasions que nous aurions eu de discuter. _

_Pour le moment, les choses se passent plutôt bien, surtout si nous les comparons avec les évènements de la dernière guerre. Comme nous le craignions, les nouveaux disciples de Voldemort sont jeunes, bien plus que lorsqu'il recrutait il y a bientôt trente ans. Cependant, comme on peut s'en féliciter, les efforts du Ministère pour accabler l'éducation sorcière des nouvelles générations de connaissances frivoles et de théories bénignes ont des résultats. Ces nouveaux combattants ne sont pas si dangereux que cela. Moins, en tout cas, que nous ne l'étions lors de son premier règne. _

_La mort de Bellatrix, contre toute attente, l'a beaucoup perturbé et l'exécution assez sommaire et particulièrement sanglante subie par Peter Pettigrow n'a servi qu'à effrayer ses troupes d'avantage. Ils tremblent de peur face à lui et non d'excitation face au combat, pour notre cause, c'est une bonne chose. La raison première de cette lettre, d'ailleurs, a trait au décès de ma belle-sœur. Certes, je crains par là de raviver de mauvais souvenirs mais vous n'ignorez pas qu'elle était la cousine de votre Parrain, dont vous avez été nommé seul héritier. Bellatrix, distraite comme elle l'était, a oublié de refaire un testament à sa sortie d'Azkaban. _

_Vous l'ignorez peut-être, permettez moi de vous l'apprendre dans ce cas. Lorsqu'un sorcier est condamné à une peine de prison devant être purgée à Azkaban (vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'Azkaban est la seule prison du monde sorcier, nous formons une communauté forte de plusieurs millions d'individus) il est automatiquement créé un testament qui lègue l'intégralité des avoirs du condamné à l'héritier de la famille dont il est issu. Comme votre Parrain n'a jamais été condamné dans le sens le plus exact du terme, il n'a jamais signé ce document et ses possessions se sont donc trouvées sous votre contrôle et non sous celui de mon fils. Par la même, vous avez reçu son titre d'Héritier des Black et constituez donc à vous seul le dernier rameau de leur arbre généalogique. _

_C'est en vertu de cela que vous recevez les avoirs de Bellatrix Black. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Dumbledore à ce sujet et il a admit que nous nous rencontrions plus tard cette semaine à mon bureau du ministère en compagnie d'un de mes avocats, d'un notaire et d'un représentant Gobelin pour étudier la question. Il est bien entendu que vous pourrez être accompagné de qui vous plaira. Nous déjeunerons sans doute au Ministère, car je doute qu'une simple matinée puisse suffire. _

_Pour changer de ce sujet particulièrement lourd ; je voudrais vous entretenir du sujet très intéressant que vous avez abordé dans vos dernières lettres, à savoir vos explorations de Poudlard. Je n'ai moi-même jamais vraiment prêté attention au château, occupé que j'étais avec ma propre maison et les multiples problèmes que me posaient mes études. (J'ai bien compris que vous négligiez ces dernières, j'espère pourtant que vous trouverez une voie qui vous conviendra) Les descriptions que vous en faites sont passionnantes, j'ai découvert par vous beaucoup de choses que je regrette ne pas avoir découvert moi-même. _

_Les éléments historiques que vous avez mentionné, surtout cette chapelle où vous avez dit avoir trouvé des vitraux en parfait état ne sont pas répertoriés dans les registres du Ministère, vous avez évoqué le modèle moldu des protections du patrimoine et après m'être renseigné, je pense qu'il serait une très bonne idée que le monde Sorcier se dote d'une semblable mesure. _

_Vous êtes vous jamais intéressé à la loi moldue ? Je la trouve stupéfiante de barbarisme. L'aisance avec laquelle ils la modifient au gré de leurs gouvernements est atterrante. Je sais que vous avez – avec une justesse qui m'étonne – critiqué l'immobilisme de notre législation mais au moins, chez nous, lorsqu'une loi est votée, elle demeure. Parfois un peu longtemps il est vrai. Au point où ils en sont, ils n'ont même pas besoin de les imprimer, le lendemain elle peut avoir été modifiée…_

_Il serait intéressant d'en discuter également lors de notre prochaine entrevue. Dumbledore a suggéré Mercredi, dans la matinée, cela vous convient-il ?_

La lettre continuait encore un peu mais Harry n'était plus intéressé. Il allait voir Lucius Malfoy mercredi prochain !!! Il se leva et tourna autour de son fauteuil en sautillant joyeusement. Il allait voir Lucius – nananèè-reuh… Il se précipita dans sa chambre, mettant la lettre qu'il n'avait pas terminé dans sa poche – il la trouverait là un jour ou l'autre et la finirait. Il attrapa un petit bout de parchemin orange – Ron tentait de confectionner une bannière géante à la gloire des Canons de Chudley – et marqua qu'il était très content de voir Lucius Mercredi et qu'il était très important. Il confia la note à un Nerval qui démolissait avec une cruauté sans nom la collection de Chocogrenouilles de Ron - Harry allait devoir lui rembourser les trois ou quatre kilos de chocolat que l'oiseau avait dévoré.

**

**

* * *

Et voilà!!! JOYEUX NOWEL!!!!!! MERCI (xOx) à Tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et à ceux qui vont reviewer.

Bonnes VACANCES (cinq mois sans vacances...je commençais à en avoir sérieusement besoin)


End file.
